Because I Love You By Tigressaprologue
by TIGRESSA1
Summary: We join Harry in July before is taken to The Burrow to celebrate Sirius' freedom, When his guard arrives Draco is among them. They wonder why Harry look's like he's lost a fight with a hippogriff. Let the confessions and romance begin.
1. Default Chapter

Because I Love You.

By Tigressa.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story they are owned by J, K. Rowling The author of the wonderful writings of Harry Potter series. I make no money for this story.

Warning there will be some slash in this story if you do not like slash then do not read this story.

Rated -R

Genre. Romance Slash Humour Action Angst (slight) Mpreg Violence.

Pairings: Mainly Harry/Draco. Also Ron/ Hermione, Neville/Ginny. Some surprises.

Prologue.  
  
Harry and Draco are about to enter their seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and they both have secrets to hide. Draco loves Harry, and now that he is no longer under the control of his evil father, but cannot openly show his feelings for Harry, he is now working for the Order. Only members of the Order know about this, but instead of terrorizing everyone who is not in his own house and taunting the Gryffindor trio, he simply ignores them and throws a few scowls or glares, so as not to rouse suspicion, not wanting to give Harry anymore pain than he has already. While Harry is actually in love with Draco, trying to keep his friends under the illusion that he hates Draco, he try's to get they boy's attention by picking fights with him at every opportunity he gets. Seeing as Draco now ignores Harry, any attention is better than none. Little do they realize that Hermione has already figured out what's going on with Harry, but she is unsure of Draco's sudden change last term.  
  
After another failed abduction attempt by Lord Voldemort the previous May in Hogsmeade, Lucius Malfoy was killed. Harry managed to escape, due to the fact that many of the D.A. were in Hogsmeade that day. Neville actually managed to capture Bellatrix Lestrange, who was stripped of her magic by the Unspeakables at the ministry. She was stripped of her magic, and not given the Kiss, because Azkaban was no longer under the guard of the Dementors, so any Death Eaters that were captured had all magical abilities removed.


	2. The Letter

Disclaimer I don't own the characters in this story they belong to JK Rowling.

BECAUSE I LOVE YOU.

BY TIGRESS.  
  
CHAPTER 1: THE LETTER.  
  
A boy sits in a garden; he has a black eye, a swollen lip, and appears to be deep in thought.   
'I can't believe I've not heard anything from Ron, 'Mione or Sirius.' He thought to himself. 'I've sent them all owls, and I can't believe that none of them wrote back. What the hell is going on and why do I get the feeling of de ja vous? After last night I am glad I'm getting out of here soon.'  
Flash back.  
Harry was in his room, planning what he was going to do the next day, as the Dursley's were going to be out for the day. It was going to be Dudley's seventeenth birthday. He was told he was to stay at the house, and under no circumstances was he to touch there things. Suddenly there was a shriek from downstairs.  
"BOY! I WILL NOT HAVE BLOODY OWLS IN MY HOUSE!" bellowed Uncle Vernon. "GET DOWN HERE AND GET RID OF IT, AND I MEAN NOW!"  
'Shit, now I'm in for it' Harry thought. "Yes, Uncle Vernon, I'm coming" He called down to his Uncle.  
Harry ran down the stairs into the kitchen, hoping that the letter was from Ron, 'Mione, or Sirius. He knew it wasn't his Daily Prophet, as they came straight to his room in the morning and besides, he already had today's paper.  
Upon entering the kitchen, Harry noticed Uncle Vernon was purple with rage and that Aunt Petunia was trying to calm Dudley down.  
"Don't worry, Diddykins, the owl can't hurt you. Owl's can't do freakish things like him." She said, glaring at Harry.  
She said trying to stop Dudley's tears; Harry knew damn well it was an act.  
"BOY, WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THESE BIRDS! IF ANOTHER BLOODY OWL COMES NEAR MY FAMILY, I'LL SHOOT THE DAMN THING!"  
This angered Harry, but he was careful not to show it. He knew Uncle Vernon was making an empty threat but he couldn't help thinking what the git would do to Hedwig if he got the chance. 'After all, if he can beat me like he does, then what could he do to an owl? he asked himself. 'But then again, he can't hurt Hedwig. He knows that if I don't mail the Order every other day, they'll send someone around to the house and check that I'm okay. Surely, Vernon wouldn't be thick enough to make them come here?' Harry thought as he grabbed the owl. He didn't recognize the owl, but it must have been from Hogwarts, seeing as he noticed the school shield on the envelope.  
"S-sorry, Uncle Vernon." He said   
"Well, you bloody should be sorry! Take that bloody pigeon and get upstairs, I'll see you when we have eaten. Now, GET OUT!"  
"Yes, Uncle Vernon." He said quietly as he made his way to the stairs.  
'Merlin, I'm in for it now' he thought as he took the owl back to his room, knowing he was in for another beating from his uncle.  
Untying the letter, he recognized the elegant hand writing of Professor Dumbledore.   
'At last, I'm going to find out what's going on' he thought happily while showing the school owl to Hedwig's perch for a drink and some owl treats. He then went back to his bed to open the letter. Indeed, the letter was from Dumbledore. Harry sat on the bed to read.  
Harry, My dear boy,  
I do hope you are well. We have received word that Peter Pettigrew was apprehended tonight. It appears that he made the mistake of inviting Professor Snape on a raid of the Ministry of Magic tonight. Anyhow, we already knew about the raid beforehand, and Kingsley and the Aurors from the Order were waiting for them. Unfortunately, Severus was uncovered as a spy for the Order during the raid, as those participating in the raid think it was him who told the order about what they would be doing.  
I am unable to say more on this matter, as I fear that the owl could be tampered with.  
Harry, my boy, I need you to pack all of your things, as you will be leaving the Dursley's at some point tomorrow. I cannot give you a specific time for safety reasons, but you need to be ready, as we have been informed that you are no longer safe from Tom and the Death Eaters where you are currently staying. Until then, please take care. I will see you tomorrow.  
  
A.P.W.B. Dumbledore.  
  
'Merlin, this mean Sirius is free! Really free! Now I can leave this place and never have to come back. Sirius is free now, no wonder he hasn't been able to reply to my owl today.' Harry thought, happier than he had been in quite some time.  
  
End of flash back.  
  
A sudden crash coming from the house startled him.  
'What the hell was that the Dursley's aren't here they've taken Dudley out.' He thought grabbing his wand in his hand and running into the house heading for the living room.  
"Wotcher Harry." Says a young witch with bright blue hair and beaming smile on her face.  
"Hi Tonks, what's been happening? I haven-"  
He stops, mouth agape, and eyes wide with shock. There were other people standing there. Besides Tonks, there were Professor Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Professor Snape and none other than Draco Malfoy.  
"Hello Potter." He says with a genuine smile on his angelic face.  
"Malfoy, what the hell are you-" Harry started with a feeling that was a mix between panic and surprise.  
  
"Harry it's alright. Calm down." Lupin began.  
"Look, we can't talk now. Let's go and get your things, Harry, then we can get you out of here." Tonks as she began leading Harry out into the hall, and then up to his room.  
"By the way, Harry, what happened to your face? You look like you've had a fight with Buckbeak" she was expecting Harry to say he'd been fighting with Dudley. She was only half wrong.  
"Well, erm" he began, unsure how to answer. "It's my Uncle. He doesn't like owls, and, well, the one Dumbledore sent went to the kitchen instead of my room, so he-he" Harry says this all very quickly, stuttering a bit.  
"Oh, Harry, we had no idea it was as bad as that! I mean, we knew that these muggles were not exactly nice to you, but we never thought for one minute that they beat you!" Tonks yelled out, concern for Harry showing on her face.  
"Anyway Tonks, what in Merlin's name is going on? What are Snape and Malfoy doing here?" Harry asked, giving a nervous glance over to Snape and Malfoy.  
"Harry please, just stop worrying. You know Severus is in the order" Tonks replied with a bit of annoyance.  
"Yeah, but that doesn't explain Malfoy." Harry said, still glancing at Malfoy and glaring at him heatedly.   
"Look you'll know everything when we get to H.Q."  
"What? He can't go there, he's a death eater!" Harry all but yelled, pointing at Malfoy on the last part.  
"Draco's not a Death Eater, Harry. Well, he is, but he's not, if you know what I mean." Tonks replies with a mischievous grin on her face.  
"Right, well I hope Dumbledore knows what he's doing" Harry said, calming down quite a bit.  
"Harry, has he ever been wrong before." Tonks replied softly.  
"Well, he was wrong about Sirius and that evil git Wormtail." He replied sarcastically.  
"Harry, look, this is not the time for this. We've got to get out of here now."  
"Sorry, I take it using the floo then?"  
"Well, we're going to The Burrow first. So, yes we're using the floo."  
"Will you get a move on Potter; we need to get out of here." Snape was at the door.  
"Well at least you had the sense to pack, come on."  
  
Harry grabbed his Firebolt and Hedwig, while Snape levitated his trunk down the stairs.  
In the living room, Lupin was just leaving a note for the Dursley's.  
"Why are you bothering professor, they won't care that I am gone anyway?" Harry asked the professor.  
Malfoy looked stunned at this question.  
"Harry, they need to know we've taken you. I know you don't think they care, but this is just to let them know you're with us, otherwise they'll think they're in danger and do something stupid." Lupin told him.  
"But-" Harry began.  
"Potter, enough with the questions! You will be informed later, now come on. Kingsley, you Apparate with Lupin, then Potter will floo first, then Draco. Tonks, you apparate after Draco leaves. I will repair the room, then apparate to The Burrow. Okay, let's get going." Snape said in a commanding voice.  
After Harry flooed to The Burrow, Draco turned to Severus.  
"This is going to be one hell of a night Sev," He said, sounding a bit tired.  
"It'll be fine Draco" Snape told him as he put a reassuring hand on Draco's shoulder.  
"Take it slowly; he needs to know he can trust you first. You can't expect him to change his view of you over night. Look with the history between you two-" Snape started before Draco cut him off.  
"I know, but how do I make him see that it wasn't the real me taunting him all the time? That I actually love him?" Draco asked.  
  
Only a few people actually knew how Draco really felt about Harry. Well, the only ones he had told were Ron, Hermione, Severus, and Tonks, but he had an idea that Dumbledore knew as well. After all, he knows everything.  
Harry was the reason Draco was actually spying on Voldemort. He wanted to protect Harry from the evil bastard.  
Draco stepped into the floo to join Harry and the others at The Burrow.


	3. FREEDOM AND CONFESSIONS

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story they are owned by JK Rowling, I just borrowed them for my story.

Warning: This is a slash fic, meaning male/male pairings will occur mostly with it being a Harry/Draco fic. So if you do not like slash then please do not read it. Also there will be sexual swear words, some references to physical abuse (but not sexual abuse)

This story keeps to most of the plot from books PS, COS, POA and GOF. I decided due to certain events Sirius I had to give a different story explanation for Harry's fifth year.

I would like to thank my muse and beta Slasherbabe (Mac) for being patient with me as this is my first fic. You are wonderful Snugglies

BECAUSE I LOVE YOU

BY TIGRESS.

CHAPTER 2: FREEDOM AND CONFFESIONS.

Harry arrived at The Burrow, and for once managed not to break his glasses.

'I hate using the floo to travel' he thought.

Mrs. Weasley was standing close by, ready to welcome the young man she thought of as her seventh son. Seeing Harry stumbling out of the fire place, she gasped, her face suddenly paled. She went from being her usual bright and happy self, to being completely in shock as she saw Harry's bruises and cut lip.

"Harry, what's happened to you, who did this?" She had an idea who, but prayed that she was wrong.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley. Um, its okay, I'm fine." He replied in a whisper.

"Fine? What do you mean you're fine? You're pale; you have a black eye and a split lip. What happened dear?" There were tears in her eyes, and her voice broke as she finished the questions.

"It well, my uncle, he err, he doesn't like owls, and the one that delivered Professor Dumbledore's letter went to the kitchen instead of my room so I was, he… "Harry couldn't finish. He felt as though he was weak. After all the things he'd overcome, he couldn't defend himself against his uncle . He decided to try and change the subject.

"Where are Ron and 'Mione? Are they okay, I haven't heard from them since we finished sixth year. I usually hear from them by the second week of the summer break"

"Harry dear, they're fine; we've been trying to get everything ready. A lot has happened since the end of term. Dumbledore asked them not to send any owls in case they fell into the wrong hands. Please, dear, sit down and let me get rid of that black eye and sort that lip out for you." She said, leading him to sit at the kitchen table while she went over to a shelf. She kept all of the healing potions in a small wooden box that she had on stand. This was a good thing to have with six grown young men in the house, even more so with Fred and George's experiments often exploding.

"But I'm-" Harry began to say before he was cut off.

"No 'buts' dear, now sit down and eat something, over here. That's it dear. Now, how long has this been happening?" she asked as she opened the box, taking out the potions she needed for Harry's black eye and split lip. Harry sat in silence as she began administering the potion to his injuries. They began to heal instantly.

Lupin had arrived in the living room with Tonks moments after Harry and Mrs. Weasley had gone into the kitchen. Lupin had carried Harry's trunk, knowing how accident prone Tonks was, although she still managed to trip on the rug in front of the fireplace. Lupin caught her just before she fell f lat on her face.

"Thanks Remus." Tonks said, red in the face at the fact that yet she had fallen over in front her superior Kingsley Shacklebolt, who looked on, trying not to laugh.

"No problem," He said, smiling at her.

He went into the kitchen. He was very concerned about the appearance of James' son when he had seen him at the Durselys', and would have done something about it, but they had to get out of the house quickly, as it was no longer a safe place for him. Remus had had no idea that Harry wasn't safe with h is own relatives. He watched a moment from the kitchen door as Mrs. Weasley tended to Harry, and then he walked over to the two and sat at the table beside Harry. He was determined to find out what had been going on and who exactly had done this to Harry.

"Does anywhere else hurt dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked Harry, concern filling her voice.

"Well, erm, my back is really sore, but I don't know if you'll be able to heal it." Harry told her.

"Come on; take your shirt off, dear. Its okay, don't be shy; I do have six grown sons of my own. It's not like I haven't seen them without their shirts before." Mrs. Weasley said, using her quiet motherly tone.

Harry blushed as Mrs. Weasley helped him remove the huge shirt, and he winced with pain as the shirt was removed, seeing as his back was still raw with pain. Mrs. Weasley shrieked and was in tears at the state of Harry's back.

"Molly what is it?" Remus asked, noticing Molly's distress.

Lupin quickly got up to see what had caused her reaction to Harry's back. He assumed it was more bruises. He looked down at Harry's back.

"That bastard" Lupin growled at the state of Harry's back.

'What in Merlin's name have they been doing to him!? He's been with them for almost sixteen years, what's Sirius going to do when he finds out.' He thought

"It's only been like this since I started at Hogwarts. Before then they just kept me in the cupboard under the stairs and didn't let me eat if anything magical happened, as well as putting me down all the time. Don't worry, I'm used to it." He said.

"USED TO IT? YOU SHOULDN'T NEED TO BE USED TO IT! REMUS HELP ME" Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

In the living room Draco had just come out of the fireplace. He went straight over to Tonks, and as he reached her, he heard Mrs. Weasley's shriek.

"What's up with Mrs. Weasley, Tonks?" he asked.

"Draco, she's fine. You know how Harry has that bust lip and black eye?" she asked.

"Yes, I had noticed. Go on." Draco replied.

"Oh Draco, Those muggles have been beating him." She sighed heavily.

"What? Why would they do that to him? He lives there so he's protected, so no harm will come to him! They're supposed to be his family for Merlin's sake." Draco was almost in tears.

At that moment Severus arrived with Harry's Firebolt and Hedwig. He took one look at his godson, and he knew that Draco was extremely upset about something.

"Draco, what's the matter?" He asked placing a reassuring hand on Draco's shoulder.

"It's those muggles, Sev, they've been beating Harry. We need to help him." Draco told Snape, still sounding on the verge of tears.

Severus was as shocked to hear this as the others.

'Why would they do that to the boy? Is it possible that I was wrong, and he's not as arrogant as his father was?' Severus was thinking as they quickly made their way to the Weasley's Kitchen.

When Severus and Draco reached the open kitchen door, they both froze at the site of Harry's back. They looked at each other in disbelief, fore all over Harry's back, there were long cuts. Some were openly bleeding, while others look like blisters. His back was filled with scratches and bruises, and it looked as if he'd been whipped numerous times. Draco was torn between running over to comfort Harry and going after the muggles who did this to the man he loved.

Meanwhile, Severus found himself thinking how similar they were in situation, growing up feeling they weren't wanted at home, and being beaten and ridiculed for things that were not their fault. It was his father that had been violent towards him, unlike Harry's guardians who were supposed to be protecting him. He realized the boy whom he had held a grudge against for the last five years had been through just as much, if not more than, he had in his childhood. He now found himself having a new feeling of respect and compassion for the boy.

Draco, having now managed to compose himself, walked over to Harry, whilst Mrs. Weasley was talking quietly to professor Lupin at the other end of the kitchen.

"Potter- Harry I…What happened? Why did the-?" Harry cut him off. He wasn't going to let Draco see that he was weak because he couldn't stop his uncle from beating him. He didn't want Draco to pity him; he wanted Draco to love him.

"Malfoy, look, I don't want to talk about this at-"

He stopped and looked up, and his eyes locked with Draco's. The face looking back at him was warm and caring. 'Merlin.' he thought 'Last time he looked at me like that was when he offered me friendship that first time on the Hogwarts express. His eyes look so warm, warm but sad. He looks as if he'll start crying at any moment. Gods, those eyes. I could get lost in those platinum-grey eyes and never come back. Does he feel the same for me? Could he be gay too? For once in my life, let me have just one thing that's just for me, not the Boy Who Lived.'

'Merlin' Draco sighs to himself 'He looks so vulnerable. He looks just like Dobby did when he was with us, he's in pain. I want to help him, be with him, love him, but oh those eyes. Those emerald eyes. I never got the chance to look so deeply into them before. I could get lost in those eyes.'

Mrs. Weasley came back over to Harry with tears in her eyes. Lupin watched as she administered potions to the wounds on Harry's back. Professor Snape hands Harry a small bottle filed with some potion.

"Potter, here, drink this. It will ease the pain as Mrs. Weasley tends to your injuries."

"Thanks sir." Harry replies and drinks the potion.

'Wow. What's got into him? No jibes and offers potion to ease my pain, I thought he hated me.' He thought.

"Lupin, might I have a quiet word with you?"

"Of course, lead the way Severus."

Mrs. Weasley, Draco, and Harry were now the only ones in the kitchen. They were all quiet, apart from Mrs. Weasley, who every now and then let out a little sob. Harry couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"Mrs. Weasley, where are Ron and Hermione?" He asked the crying woman.

"They went to Diagon Alley with Arthur and Ginny; they didn't know you were coming this afternoon. Fred and George are showing them their new Lab at the shop. I think they are shopping for gifts for your birthday next week. Don't worry though, Moody is with them, so they'll be fine." Molly reassured the boy.

"How's everyone else been?"

"Sirius is fine dear. He's at the Ministry of Magic with Dumbledore." She said.

"But why what's-"

"It's alright dear, sit down. Didn't you read the letter that Dumbledore sent? Sirius is free. They have Wormtail in custody, and he's confessed to everything he's ever done, and they've cleared Sirius' name. He just had to go down there to do the pa per work. They are offering him compensation, of course not that there is anything that could ever make up for what that fool has put him through."

"Then he really is free, does that mean I never have to go back to The Dursley's?" Harry asked hopefully.

"We'll have to see what Dumbledore says first, but I think when he finds out what they've been doing to you, I don't think that there is any way that you would have to go back there ever again." At this, for the first time that day Harry truly beamed.

"I still don't understand why you're here though." He said to Draco, not a hint of malice in his voice, but with curiosity and hope.

Draco sighed and began "Well, about a week before Lucius was killed, I was forced to take the Dark Mark. As soon as I got back to school I went to see Severus. I had heard from my father that he was a suspected traitor and that he was working as a spy for the Dumbledore, so I went to them and told them that I wanted to spy for the Order. There is no way that I would have ever willingly taken the Dark Mark, but I decided that at least I would be able to help the Order."

"But, I always thought you wanted to take the Dark Mark and be with your father."

"Let's just say I had a change of heart."

'Please believe me, Harry, I did this for you.' He thought.

'Maybe there's hope for me yet, dare I hope? Please Merlin; let him feel the same way about me as I do about him.' Harry thought.

Mrs. Weasley watched the two young men's exchange and smiled. She had known about Draco for a long time, and the past week Draco had been staying at The Burrow. It had taken a long time to convince her children and Hermione that Draco really was a spy for the Order, and it was decided that everyone should be out the way when Harry found out, as Ron thought there was no way Harry would believe it and that there would be trouble when he found out. (A.N. Hermione went along with Ron on this. She didn't know how he would react if Draco and Harry were seeing each other.)

"There, all done, Harry. How does it feel now?" Molly said, smiling as she asked.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley, it feels much better." Harry replied, smiling back at her.

"No problem dear. Now, why don't you two go for a walk? I'm sure it will do you both some good. I'll get on with lunch. The others will be back soon."

"Okay then, if you're sure you don't need any help, we'll see you later." Draco answered.

Harry and Draco headed out into the garden.

"Let's head up to the orchard, I usually practice Quidditch with Ron, Fred, and George there."

"Okay, lead the way, Harry," He said smiling, which made Harry grin.

Draco followed Harry closely up to the orchard. There was a bench in the clearing that Ginny and Hermione usually sat on to watch the boys play.

"Have a seat, Draco," Harry's grin was now a beaming smile that made Draco's heart melt.

"So, I take it we have a lot to talk about?" Draco said still smiling.

"Well, let's start with why you had a change of heart and go on from there."

"Okay. Well, about a week before Lucius was killed, it was decided, without my consent or knowledge, that I was to be initiated into the ranks of that twisted bastard's minions. I would not have gone home that Christmas if I had known. It was bad enough that I was forced to be a git to everyone who was not in Slytherin all these years."

"But why though?" He asked knowing the answer already.

"You know how Lucius was. If I disobeyed him, I was sent to the dungeon at the manor, and he would repeatedly cast Crucio on me."

"What?" Harry gasped. "But, he was your father. Why would he-"

"Harry, my upbringing is very similar to that of yours with those muggles. Crabbe and Goyle reported everything I said or did to Lucius. Gods, the beating I got for offering you my friendship on the train in our first year. I spent most of that Christmas holiday healing in my bed."

"Didn't your mother try and stop him?"

"I told her not to, otherwise she would've got a beating too. You, of all people, know what he was capable of doing," This revelation made Harry want to grab Draco and hold him until the pain that he could see in his eyes went away.

"Oh Draco, I – I don't know what to say. I am so sorry, I had no idea," Harry whispered to Draco, truly sounding sorry.

"Only those who reported me to Lucius knew," Draco replied quietly.

"Bastards," Said Harry, disgusted that people knew what Lucius did, but didn't do anything to help Draco.

"Don't worry about it. That's partly the reason why I went to Severus and Dumbledore when I got back to school after they marked me. We decided I would spy for the Order with Severus. I was immediately placed in the inner circle of death eaters, because of Lucius and I was trusted more than Severus. That's really how Wormtail was caught, I had told Severus and Dumbledore about the raid. Unfortunately, that was a trap to try and find out if Severus really was a spy. I am still not sure why Wormtail gave up so easily, though he had mentioned a while ago that he was having doubts about being with Voldemort, and he mentioned something about a wizard's debt."

"He owes me his life. I stopped Sirius and Remus from killing him back in the third year," Harry muttered.

"Fuck, no wonder he gets the shitty jobs all the time. I'm glad we caught him, especially after what he's done to you and your parents." Draco said an angry glint in his eyes as he mentioned Wormtail.

"Well, the way I saw it handing him over to the Aurors would've proven Sirius innocent." Harry told him.

"But he got away," Draco said.

"Yeah, anyway what else was it that made you join the Order? You said there was another reason," 'Please, let it be me. Just this once, something just for me, not the 'Boy- Who-Lived' Harry pleaded to himself.

Draco looked directly in to Harry's eyes, and reached out for his right hand.

"You, Harry, it's because of you." He said in a whisper

'YES' thought Harry 'Merlin I was right. Keep calm, Harry, keep calm'

"What do you mean?" he asked smiling innocently.

"You dolt, haven't you noticed that I haven't been starting fights with you, or taunting Ron and 'Mione?" Draco said in a teasing voice.

"I-yes, but I didn't know why. You've been ignoring us instead." Harry said stuttering slightly.

"I couldn't risk any of the Slytherin's realizing how I felt about you." 'Don't fuck this up, Draco, stay calm' he thought.

"I was ignoring you because I wasn't being forced to be a git to you anymore. I was ignoring you because I love you, I always have, but I couldn't risk the others finding out. In the first year I thought I wanted to be your friend, but last year I realized that I wanted more than your friendship. I wanted to look after you, protect you, b e with you and have you love me back. I truly am sorry for everything that I've done to hurt you the past six years. I was weak, and I was afraid of what Lucius might do to me for disobeying him, or to us both if he found out how I felt about you I- I'm sorry." Draco said, his voice choking up with unshed tears.

Tears were glistening in his eyes there was a lump in Harry's throat.

"Oh Draco it's, I-I feel the same way about you. Come here." Harry said, finally allowing the tears to freely run down his cheeks.

Harry pulled Draco to him, his left hand rose to tenderly stroke Draco's cheek. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, and they come close together slowly. They soon were nose to nose, and Harry gently brushed his lips against Draco's. Draco gasped with delight, smiled, and then ran the tip of his tongue over Harry's lips, receiving a moan from Harry. He parted his lips to allow entry for Draco, and they both began tasting each other, exploring each others mouths as they deepened the kiss. Eventually they had to break apart, both gasping for air.

"Wow, Merlin that was, I've wanted to do that since-"Draco began.

"Shh," and then Harry came back for another kiss.

"Well, it's about time you two," Hermione had seen the two kiss the first time and decided to sneak up on them. Not that either of them would have noticed, they were oblivious to the world around them. Harry's head snapped up to the direction of Hermione's voice.

"For Merlin's sake 'Mione! Don't sneak up on us like that," Hermione just grinned innocently at the boys.

"Well, hello to you too Harry."

"Sorry, how are you? What's been going on, and why hasn't anyone been answering my letters?" Harry asked her.

"Ah, well, firstly I'm fine. We were told not to send any owls to you in case they fell into the wrong hands. Dumbledore made us swear we wouldn't, and he wants to tell you everything when he sees you."

"Why do I get the feeling of de ja vous, hmm?" Harry muttered, though both Draco and Hermione heard him.

"Look, let's find Ron and get back to The Burrow. Dumbledore and Sirius just got back."

"Why didn't you say so?" Harry leapt up, took Draco's hand, and the three of them started running in the direction of The Burrow. All three of them smiles beaming across their face's

Suddenly, he Harry stopped running.

"Stop, stop. Wait, hang on," Harry said, his face suddenly looking a bit grim.

"Harry what is it?" they both asked.

"What are we going to do about Draco and me?" the other two just looked at each other and grinned.

"Harry, its okay everyone knows how Draco feels about you. He told us before Dumbledore sent the owl to you," She said matter-of-factly.

"Really? And you guy's are ok with it?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Harry, Ron and I sussed that out ages ago, before the battle in Hogsmeade."

"You knew? But I-I never said anything how-"

"Your eyes gave you away Harry. Though I must admit, before Draco joined the Order, it was very hard for me to stop Ron from going off on one."

"What? You mean Ron's totally okay about this?"

"Well, he wasn't at first, but now we know Draco's different. He's fine about it. We got to know the real Draco these last couple of weeks, it turns out that we have quite a few things in common with him," Harry sighed with relief.

"I never thought I'd hear that from you two, but I'm glad you guys are okay with this. It means a lot to me."

"Honestly, what kind of best friends would we be if we didn't even try? Besides, Dumbledore explained everything to us."

"I knew he knew what was going on with me! He sat there with his eyes twinkling at me as I tried to explain my reasons for wanting to help the Order," Draco said.

"Well, he is the greatest wizard of our time. He knows everything," Harry replied, stealing another kiss from Draco.

"There's Ron. HEY RON! I'VE FOUND THEM!" Ron turned and looked to the three approaching him. Seeing that Harry was holding Draco's hand, he grinned.

"Hiya Harry, Draco. We've been looking all over for you two, how you doing mate?"

"I'm fine now Ron," He said smiling towards Draco.

"Cool. By the way, what's up with mum? As soon as we got through the door she sent Ginny upstairs and asked 'Mione and I to come fetch you. When I asked what was up she started sobbing again." Draco looked to Harry a serious look now on his face.

"Harry, show them what that muggle bastard did to you. Take your shirt off," Ron and Hermione just shot questioning glances at each other.

"Harry, what's Draco on about?" Harry had removed his shirt, and he turned round to show them his back.

"Harry? What the fuck happened? Who did this?" Ron said, half shouting, eyes wide with fury. Hermione was in tears.

"My uncle, he doesn't like owls. The one Dumbledore sent came to the kitchen instead of my room. Dudley went into hysterics, and I was sent to my room, When they had finished eating he came up and started punching me in the face. I started to block his punches, and it made him even angrier, so he called Dudley to pin me down while he got his belt an-" Harry's voice broke he couldn't carry on.

"Fuck, and here we are trying to protect muggles and your own fam-" Ron started.

"He's not my family anymore Ron. I am not going back there, even if her blood does protect me. I am not, I can't. 'Mione, please don't cry, I'm okay now. I am never going back there." He looked at Ron, a look that said 'Help me' in his eyes.

"'Mione darling, don't cry. It's going to be okay." Ron said, taking Hermione in his arms and rubbing her back trying to calm her down. Draco helped Harry to put his shirt back on then embraced him gently, as to not hurt his back.

Now that they had all calmed down, they leisurely strolled back to The Burrow, through the garden and into the kitchen. They arrived to a kitchen full of Weasley's, Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Snape and Kingsley. The moment they were seen, Sirius ran over to Harry and gently hugged his godson.

"Harry, oh gods, are you okay? Why didn't you tell someone-?" Harry cut him off.

"Sirius, I missed you so much! You're free. I'm so glad you're okay. What have they done with Wormtail?" Sirius looked down to his godson in disbelief.

"Never mind that just now. I want to know what that so called 'uncle' has been doing to you."

"Padfoot now is not the time for this. We are having a celebration for you, and then we'll all be heading to H.Q. Harry's okay now, he's here with all those who love him." Lupin said.

"But moony-" Dumbledore had just joined the group.

"Remus is right Sirius; we will be discussing the Dursley's at the meeting. We can address this matter then. Anyway, it appears to be a double celebration, for you and for Harry." Sirius had agreed for now.

Dumbledore walked to the middle of the living room and got everyone's attention.

"Friends, I shall now propose a toast. To The Order of The Phoenix, may the light always prevail over dark and to freedom for us all?" Dumbledore said, making a point to look to Sirius when he said the part about freedom.

Every body raised their glasses and said, "To freedom."

After the celebration that went into the early evening, it was time to make their way to Grimmauld place. Dumbledore rose from his chair and walked over to where Harry, Draco and Sirius were talking.

"Harry, You Draco, Ginny, Ron and Hermione are going to go with Sirius and Remus, the rest of us will apparate to head quarters, we'll take your things."

"Excuse me sir, but how are we getting there. Portkey?" He asked.

"No Harry, Fawkes will be taking you, he will be here shortly."

The trunks were all packed and brought into the living room.

"I'll go on ahead to make sure all is well, I have my mirror with me I'll call you with the all clear Albus."

The mirrors were used by members of the Order to communicate directly with Dumbledore; these were the same type of mirrors that Sirius gave to Harry in his fifth year.

"Excellent idea Alastor, I will await your appearance before Fawkes brings Harry and the others, Oh and take Nymphadora with you."

Tonks rolled her eyes, Harry and the others laughed, it was very common knowledge that Tonks disliked the use of her first name and was embarrassed by it and preferred to be called by her surname, almost instantly they disapparated.

"Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Draco." Mrs Weasley called.

"Make sure that you haven't left anything behind anything that you will need."

Immediately they checked and double checked their trunks to make sure they hadn't forgot anything. Moody's voice was soon heard coming from Dumbledore's mirror.

"All clear Albus." Moody said.

"Thank you Alastor they will be with you shortly."

"Alright over here if you please," motioning the group to come forward. With a flash of flames Fawkes the beautiful gold and scarlet phoenix appeared.

"Ah excellent timing as always Fawkes."

"Alright each of you hold hands, Harry do you remember how this works?"

"Yes sir."

Harry took hold of Draco's hand, the others caught on, each holding on to the hand of the person next to them.

"We're ready sir." And with a nod from Dumbledore Harry took a hold of Fawkes' tail feathers.

He had indeed remembered how to do this from a conversation after defeating Tom Riddle from coming back in his second year. Dumbledore had told him that not only that not only could phoenixes' carry extremely heavy loads but they could apparate with heavy loads too.

With a flash of flames they were gone, instantly appearing at Grimmauld Place.

"Ok you lot take your things upstairs, Draco you can share with Ron and Harry." Draco grinned at Harry who blushed; they all went upstairs to unpack.

"Draco can I ask you something." Draco stopped hanging his robes up and came over to Harry wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Sure, what is it Harry," stealing a quick kiss.

"well erm, won't your mother be suspicious with you being away from the manor all this time?"

"No, its ok Harry, she was always against Voldemort's Cause, she knows that I'm helping The Order. She wanted to her self but I said I didn't want her to get mixed up in the war with the death eaters. She's been through so much already because of Lucius so she's staying at Snape Manor with Severus. Its safe there for her I'm their secret keeper so that they'll never be found, actually it was Dumbledore's idea to do it, that way we all have piece of mind, she will be coming to Hogwarts with Severus when term starts."

Harry was relieved to here this, not only was Draco's mother against Voldemort but he was also very worried for Draco's safety with him being a spy for the Order, this was a perfect plan to keep them both safe. When they had finished unpacking they joined Hermione and Ginny on the landing and made their way back down to the kitchen.

As they entered the kitchen, they realised they had interrupted a heated discussion, professor Lupin was trying to calm Sirius down.

"Ah, welcome have a seat ladies, gentlemen." Said Dumbledore,

Motioning to the empty seats between Sirius and the twins, who had just arrived after closing Weasley's Wizard Wheezes for the day. Professor Mcgonagal had also just arrived and took he seat as always next to Dumbledore.

"Sirius if you don't mind we can continue that discussion after the meeting."

"Alright Albus, but this discussion is far from over."

"Certainly. Now then we are here to discuss possible changes to Hogwarts for the next term. I say possible changes because a lot will depend on Harry if he feels he is up to the task." He winked at Harry and smiled.

"Harry, if you feel you are able, we would like you to be the head of a new faction of The Order, to lead those students who are trust worthy and able in preparing for the approaching war against Tom and his followers."

"Sir?" Harry was confused surely Voldemort wasn't going to attack Hogwarts.

"We fear that Tom and his followers are going to attack Hogwarts before you finish your schooling, it will be harder for him to track you down, as you know he is obsessed with trying to destroy you, he thinks that at least if you are at Hogwarts he has a chance to do it, so if he's going to try this we need to be able to not only protect you but the students and school as well. We were hoping that those in year six and seven would help the staff along with The Order when the battle takes place, I know this is going to be an extra burden for you Harry but it would be better for those students if they could fight back against Tom." A tear rolled down Dumbledore's face at his last reason.

"But sir, wouldn't it be better if instead of waiting for him to attack, why don't we attack him before it gets to that. That way we can ensure the battle will be no where near the school."

"Harry, you need to be able to apparate, also there is much you have to learn before you face him again, you need to prepare so you will be able to defeat him."

"But sir with all due respect, Voldemort has gone after me so many times and I've got away from him, all I need to know is how to deal with him without using the killing curse."

"Harry, you know the prophecy, it's you or him." said Hermione.

"This is madness, were not getting any where, Harry you need training, We have to delay Voldemort as long as we can, You can start the day after your birthday, you'll be able to do magic then, but as for going after him it's madness before you have been trained ."

"I agree with Sirius, Harry it's too dangerous until you have finished your training, especially since he is now able to get to you even if you are at privet drive, this is why we had to get you away from there, Peter told Kingsley and Tonks that he has been able to break the protection charm I placed on you while you are there, your aunts blood no longer protects you."

"Sir how, are you sure?"

"We are sure; Peter even gave the same information under the influence of vertesirum to confirm that he was telling the truth."

"But professor Dumbledore I don't understand, why he would do that, give us information willingly."

"Harry in doing this Peter believes he is paying back his life debt to you for saving his life, when you found out the truth about Sirius."

"That doesn't mean I'll forgive him for what he did to my parents." Harry snapped it was clear to all he was getting angry.

"I know it doesn't, but he has helped you by saving you from a battle you are not ready for; in doing this he has saved your life. Preparing you in your seventh year is the best place to start; also in training the sixth and seventh years starting next term will help the teachers protect the rest of the students so we can concentrate on Tom."

"Alright, I'll do it," Harry didn't like the thought of having to fight Voldemort while at school he knew it was dangerous for the rest of the school but at least they would be able to protect them selves.

"Excellent, we will have another meeting tomorrow to go through the details after you are all rested."

"Just a moment, what are we going to do about Dursley?" Said Sirius.

"I think its best if we talk about that when these young ladies and gentlemen have gone to bed don't you."

"Albus is right Sirius; we'll talk about it when they've gone to bed." Lupin said, as he put a supportive hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"Ok, a light supper I think seeing as how much we all ate this afternoon."Mrs Weasley said. As she got up and started making sandwiches ad pasties while Minerva arranged cakes, biscuits and other treats.

"Sirius, can I talk to you a sec." Harry whispered.

"Sure Harry, come into the study we'll talk there it's quiet in there."

As they entered the study Sirius closed the door behind them and motioned for Harry to sit on the couch beside him.

"What is it Harry." His voice filled with concern and love for his god son.

"Do we have to do anything about the Dursley's, I mean can't I just never go back there?"

"Harry they've been beating you all these years and you don't want us to do anything? Why don't you want us to do anything about them?" Sirius was confused at Harry's request.

"I don't know, I would just rather not to have to see them again, besides I can stay with you now can't I? You're free now." He said sounding hopeful.

"Are you sure, I mean I'd love you to stay with Remus and me, but not doing anything to punishing the Dursley's are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Ok I'll tell the others later, though I doubt it will stop Molly from at least sending a howler." They laughed at the thought and hugged.

Harry was relieved to hear that nothing bad would happen to the Dursley's, though he was sure that if Mrs Weasley did send a howler it would be all the punishment that they would need. They went back to the kitchen. Enjoying the company all around him Harry was content that from now on he would be around those who loved him. When they had all eaten their fill, Mrs Weasley shooed them all up to bed, kissing each of them goodnight on their away out of the kitchen. Exhausted they all went up to bed bidding each other goodnight. After Harry kissed Draco goodnight they went to bed, all wondering what they would do tomorrow.


	4. chapter 3 plans and actions

BECAUSE I LOVE YOU.

BY TIGRESSA1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters just the plot for this fic the characters are owned by the amazing JKR.

This is a slash fic there will be some swearing, and references to sex between male/male pairings if you don't like then don't read and please review

Chapter 3: Plans and Actions

Harry stirred from his sleep; reaching for his glasses, he noticed the clock on the wall said that it was only quarter to six. He sat up; not feeling the slightest bit tired this morning and his back only aching slightly. He looked over to Draco in the next bed and thought 'He really is beautiful, almost angelic, God, I love him. I think I always have'.

Not wanting to wake Draco, but wanting to be near him, Harry got up and went quietly to him. He stroked a stray lock of his now long blonde hair that was hiding his eyes, and then gently kissed his cheek; Draco stirred in his sleep with a little moan of pleasure and a smile, which Harry thought was breathtaking. For a moment Draco mumbled what sounded like "I love you Harry," in his sleep, then settled back into his dreams.

"I do love you so much, you know," Harry whispered to Draco.

He went back over to his trunk and got dressed as quietly as he could, as to not disturb Draco and Ron. He decided to head down to the kitchen to see if anyone else was up.

Just before he entered, he heard voices talking quietly in the kitchen. He knew the voices, but he couldn't tell what was being said. The voices suddenly went quiet so he chose this time to go into the kitchen, having no idea what he was about to see. He opened the door to greet the two.

"Good mor-oh sorry," Harry blushed.

He had walked in to find Sirius and Professor Lupin in the middle of a passionate kiss. They jumped when Harry bid them good morning, as they hadn't noticed that he had opened the door.

"Harry, I," Sirius blushed even more than Harry.

"I'm sorry I walked in on you. Don't worry I'll go back up."

"Harry, wait. This is not how we wanted you to find out," Sirius tried to explain.

"Sirius, its okay, honestly. To be honest, I've wondered for a while if you two were together. I'm really glad that you are," Harry smiled reassuringly.

"Still, this is not how we wanted you to find out," Replied Sirius, looking relieved as they hugged.

"So, how long have you two been together?" he asked.

"We got back together after the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"Really, wow, so you were together bef-" Harry broke off. He realized that they must have been together before Sirius was sent to Azkaban.

"We first got together when we were in the sixth year at Hogwarts," Began Professor Lupin. "I think its time you called me Remus, don't you Harry?" Harry smiled, then hugged Remus.

"So Harry, you're up early, are you okay?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've been an early riser for a while."

"As long as you are fine. How is your back today?" Remus asked.

"Its loads better now thanks, just aches slightly. I'll be fine honestly." He told them sincerely, smiling at the two men.

"So, what will it be, tea or coffee?" Sirius asked.

"Tea please, Draco's the coffee drinker." He replied with a grin.

"Ah yes, I was meaning to ask you about that. When did you realize you were gay, and why didn't you think to come and talk to me about it? I could've helped you. I know you didn't know about me being gay but still you know you can talk to me about anything you know that don't you?" Sirius asked Harry, sounding a little hurt that Harry never said anything to him.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just that once I realized that I had developed feelings for Draco, I was worried that you would all think I was nutters and I didn't know that he was in The Order, so I figured you guys would be pissed at me. I didn't think anyone would be okay with it. I only found out that he felt the same way about me yesterday."

"Well, you should know that everyone is okay with it Harry. Remus and I just want you to be happy we all do. You've been through so much you deserve to be happy. I also know that James and Lily would be over the moon that you've found love, and they wouldn't mind that you're gay," Sirius reassured Harry who was relieved to here his parents would approve.

"I'm glad you approve, even more so that Mum and Dad would too."

The three sat at the table. They could hear laughter from people coming down the stairs that announced that Draco and Ron were up. Harry stood to welcome Draco as soon as he came into the kitchen.

"And just where did you disappear to?" Draco asked with a mock hurt expression on his face.

"Oh shush, come here," Harry kissed Draco wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Hmm good morning," Harry said.

"Good recovery. Good morning lion," He whispered into Harry's ear.

"Hem hem," Ron said grinning.

"Sorry, Ron. Morning," Said Harry blushing.

"Morning mate, the girls will be down in a minute."

Draco and Ron sat on either side of Harry at the table with Remus and Sirius. Ten minutes later everyone was up, and Mrs. Weasley was cooking breakfast with Remus. Kreacher was no longer at Grimmauld Place, as he had died the previous Christmas, so Mrs. Weasley and Remus did most of the cooking. Harry, Hermione and the younger Weasley's helped to keep head quarters clean and tidy while they were there.

After having a hearty and very entertaining breakfast, due to Fred and Georges antics, as well as Tonks changing her appearance between each bite, they were settling down again when Harry asked a question.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Sirius looked to Dumbledore who answered.

"Ah yes, my dear boy, once Minerva, Kingsley, Severus, and Alastor arrive, there are a few important things we need to discuss. They should be here shortly."

Professor McGonagall, Kingsley, Snape, and Mad-Eye had left late last night and were to return for the meeting this morning to discuss Harry heading a new faction of the Order from members of the DA. They were to assist The Order and prepare for the approaching war with Voldemort. Also to be discussed was preparations for Harry's intensive training and schedule for him to continue with the DA, which needed to be finalized.

"I call this meeting of The Order of The Phoenix to order," Said Dumbledore

"We have the following agendas that need to be discussed. First of all we know that Harry has agreed to lead those trusted and able from the DA in years six and seven to create a junior faction of The Order. Tonks has been given a sabbatical from Kingsley to help give extra training to Harry, with Alastor starting on the second of August. Harry, I've taken the liberty of applying for you to take your apparition test on the fifth. It's essential that you familiarize yourself on the theory, perhaps Miss Granger can assist you," Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement to this. "I myself will be teaching you to apparate before the fifth. Mister Weasley, you, Miss Granger and young Mister Malfoy will need to do the theory and will start practicing to apparate when we return to Hogwarts, and as soon as you are of age we will take you to the ministry to be tested and obtain your licenses. I'm afraid that we are unable to do the same for you yet Miss Weasley, as you won't be of age until next year, but I'm sure that you will still be an important asset to The Order," Dumbledore gave Ginny a wink of encouragement, she smiled and nodded. "Now, I'm aware that we'll all have an extremely busy year due to your NEWT's, but we feel that if you feel up to the task, we would like for Miss Granger and young Mister Malfoy to be head boy and head girl this year-" Ron gasped in shock and turned to Harry.

"But I thought yo-"

"Mister Weasley, I can understand why you are shocked at this, but Harry will not have time to hold the duty of head boy, due to his extra training, the DA ,NEWT's and Quidditch Captain duties, as well as his position on the team, surely you understand?" Ron nodded.

"Sir, may I make a request?" Harry asked.

"Certainly dear boy."

"I would like Ron to take over as Quidditch Captain. I'll still be seeker of course, but Ron is my second and is more than up to the task." Ron again was in shock. "Don't look at me like that, Professor Dumbledore is right, I have too much already, and I won't be able to dedicate myself as a captain. I have to train for the war train and lead the DA. Besides, you are better with strategies on the pitch. I just catch the snitch," Harry grinned.

"A very wise decision dear boy. Now, I've asked Remus to help you with the DA faction of The Order Harry, as he has declined the role of DADA teacher, due to his having to disappear once a month. However, Sirius has gladly accepted the role instead, so when Remus is unavailable Sirius will be able to assist you. Is this acceptable to all?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Excellent. Now, I believe now would be an excellent time to have a recess until after lunch. Lemon drop anyone?" everyone chuckled.

"Right, you lot go freshen up. I'll call you when its time for lunch." Said Mrs. Weasley.

Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny went straight upstairs to the boys' room. They all sat on Harry's bed. Harry was the first to speak.

"Wow, Draco, Mione I'm really chuffed for you, congratulations." he said leaning over to hug Hermione and kiss Draco.

"No offence Draco mate, but I still can't believe that they didn't make Harry head boy," Ron said.

"None taken, I'm speechless myself," Draco replied.

"Honestly boys," Said Hermione, rolling her eyes.

"Harry knows why, he couldn't possibly be head boy if he wanted to, he has to train. You heard Dumbledore, the war is coming, Harry needs to prepare him self, learn all he can," Harry nodded in agreement with her, to confirm to the others that she was right.

"Harry, listen, thanks for making me Quidditch Captain," Said Ron.

"Well, what I said was true. You are the best at strategy on the pitch," Ron blushed at Harry's statement.

"To tell you the truth Ron, I have a feeling that I'm going to be too busy to have much time to myself," Harry sighed and looked to Draco.

Draco pulled Harry in to an embrace and looked towards the others.

"Guys, could we have a few minutes please? We can meet you back downstairs."

"Actually, Mione and I were going to go to her room for a bit anyway," Said Ron, his ears turning bright red.

"Well, I'll see you down stairs then," They left the room to give Harry and Draco some time to themselves.

"Harry, what is it?" Draco asked, as he bolted the door.

"I just… I guess its just hitting me that I know everyone is counting on me. I don't want to let anyone down, but I know that this year I'll need all the help I can get. I wish that this battle wasn't going to be at Hogwarts, I have to find a way to-" Draco stopped him.

"Harry, its okay, we are here and we are all with you. You have support, Ron, Mione, Ginny, and I will be with you every step of the way. You won't let anyone down, and I for one intend to be right next to you when you take the evil bastard out."

"But you could get hurt, or Mione or Ron! I couldn't bare it if anything happened to any of you," Harry started to sob tears in anticipation as to what could happen to everyone he loved. Even thinking of those who he didn't even know, thinking of the suffering and the torture that they could receive at the hands of Voldemort and his death eaters was too much for him. Too many had already been lost. Draco wrapped his arms tightly around Harry and rocked him gently, seeing Harry like this was breaking his heart.

"Shh, its okay my lion, we'll be just fine, we all will. With you leading us and teaching us what you learn in your extra training, the bastards won't stand a chance," He whispered.

Harry's tears had stopped some time later, and he was calming down. The two young men looked into each others eyes, and Draco came forward and kissed Harry tenderly. He kissed Harry's tears away, and Harry traced Draco's lips with his own, then ran the tip of his tongue over Draco's bottom lip. Draco let Harry's tongue meet his own, each lashing against the other, until they were forced to end the kiss through need of oxygen.

"Thank you. You know I love you, don't you, my dragon?"

"I love you too my lion. Come on, we've been up here a while, let's go and eat."

They headed down to the kitchen. When they entered the room, everyone looked at them, grinning knowingly as they entered the kitchen.

"And just what have you two been up to all this time?" Asked George, who was wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shame, shame knows your name," Fred called. Harry and Draco blushed, while the others were in fits of giggles, as they sat down to eat.

"Okay, now that we are all fed and watered, might we continue?" asked Dumbledore "We need to discuss the situation with the Dursley's," he continued.

"Sir, I really don't want to go back there-" Dumbledore put up his hand up to stop Harry from continuing his sentence.

"Precisely, it is important that you don't. However, we need to know what course of action to take against them for the way they have treated you Harry. I was truly horrified at hearing what they have been doing to you, and I'm truly sorry that I placed you there Harry," A tear tricked down Dumbledore's cheek as he apologized to Harry.

"You don't need to be sorry sir, I know why you had to place me there, and I understand, really, but I don't want any action taken against them," Everybody gasped at Harry's statement. Sirius, however, looked livid with anger.

"But Harry dear, they starved you and beat you all these years! They need to be punished." Sobbed Mrs. Weasley, remembering the state he was in when they saw him just yesterday. The others nodded in agreement.

"I know, but they still took me in. They may have tortured me all this time, but they still took me in. I was kept hidden, protected from Voldemort and the death eaters until I was ready to come back to the wizarding world. Please just let me forget them, I need to focus on the future not the past, otherwise I won't have a chance of getting rid of Voldemort."

"Harry, when did you suddenly become a man?" Said Remus.

"I just want to get on with this; the sooner I get rid of Voldemort, the sooner we can all live normal lives, without fear."

"Surely we can do something though?" Draco asked.

"Please can we drop this?" Harry asked.

"Can we at least send howlers for a few hours?" Asked Ron.

"If you really feel you want to do that, then I can't stop you." Harry said, trying to keep a straight face at the thought.

"That won't be needed," Said Sirius. A mischievous grin spread across his face.

"Why not though? It would totally freak the evil git out, and serve him bloody right too," Said Ron.

"It won't be needed because Molly already sent Howlers," Dumbledore said chuckling.

"Really? I would've loved to have seen their faces when it arrived, thanks Mrs. Weasley!" Said Harry laughing.

"I can't take all of the credit, Sirius and Remus helped me write it dear. By the way, isn't it time that you, Draco and Hermione called me Molly?" She replied.

"Okay then, thank you Molly, Sirius and Remus," He replied.

"Well, now that this matter is dealt with, are there any other issues that anyone wishes to raise?"

"I have an issue sir, if I may put it forward for discussion." Said Harry.

"Certainly Harry, what is it?"

"What happens if Voldemort finds out from the Slytherins about Draco's relationship with me and the fact that he's spying for The Order?"

"Harry, I'm a Slytherin. I've already got a plan, and I wanted to discuss it with you before going to Professor Dumbledore with it. Can we please discuss this later?"

"Alright, but it better be good. I don't want you in any more danger because of me."

"Sir, do we have any other spies in Voldemort's ranks?"

"Alas, no. Not where we need them. Why do you ask?"

"Have the ministry finished with Wormtail yet?"

"I don't like the sound of where this is going Harry," Sirius said.

"Sir, is he still being questioned, or has that idiot sent him for a Dementors kiss yet?"

"He is actually still being questioned Harry, why do you ask?"

"I want to speak to him before they're done with him. Before he is charged or sent to Azkaban."

"WHAT! Harry you can't be serious!" Sirius bellowed.

"Look, just please hear me out on this. As far as we know, Wormtail let himself be caught to try and save me. Well, the way I see it he still owes me for what he did to Mum and Dad, so why not let him spy for us? He claims he wanted to help, why not let him help this way?"

"Harry, no this is madness!" Sirius replied.

"Look, because of him I lost my parents. I'll be damned if I'll lose Draco as well. I don't want Draco in there."

"Listen to what you're saying! It's Wormtail you're talking about! Plus, if Draco suddenly stopped going to the meetings, and was found to be in a relationship with you, that would be like sticking a target on his back." Sirius tried to reason.

"Draco, I think we need to hear your plan now," Dumbledore said.

"Well it's quite simple really, as far as Voldemort's concerned. I can suggest forming a relationship with Harry. I'll tell Voldemort that I'm going give him a false sense of security, and then break him, so they'll think he will be easy when they plan to attack Hogwarts. That way, he'll need to tell me when he plans to attack so as to make sure that Harry will be broken and a softer target for him. He'll jump at the chance if he thinks that he has an advantage over Harry. You know he always underestimates Harry's abilities, so he'll think that a if Harry is broken, that will make him easier to beat."

"Now that's bloody madness, look-"Harry began.

"Harry, the plan is the best we've got. You know how hard it is to keep secrets at Hogwarts, this way we can be open about our relationship, and I won't be a target from death eaters. Besides, Wormtail may have been told to get caught on purpose. Just because I'm in the inner circle it doesn't mean I get to know every plan, just the major ones, we can't risk it."

"Harry, Draco has a portkey on him at all times for whenever he goes to a meeting, any sign of trouble and he will be able to leave swiftly," Said Dumbledore.

Dumbledore knew that the discussions were becoming heated and decided to put an end to this meeting. Anything else could be discussed at the next meeting.

"I think that it may be best if we continue this discussion at a later date, this meeting is over."

"Draco, I want to talk to you right now. Come on," Harry said as he took Draco by the hand.

"Harry, where are you-?"Draco began.

"Ron, 'Mione, I need to talk to Draco. We'll be in the study if we're needed," They nodded a reply, looking to one another knowingly.

Harry led Draco to the study. Sitting on the couch, he motioned for Draco to sit by him.

"I don't want you to spy for The Order any more."

"But I-"

"Draco please, I'm begging you. I won't be able to cope every time you go to those meetings."

"Harry, look at me. Listen, I want to do this, and I'm the in the best position to do this. There's no way they will suspect me. This plan is the only way that we can be open about are relationship, only those in The Order and the DA faction of The Order will know our true relationship. Others, like death eaters, will just think it's a deception to break you for Voldemort and leave us alone."

"So many people have been lost already, I don't want to lose you, and I couldn't bear losing anyone else."

"You won't lose me love. I'm a Slytherin and a Malfoy, give me some credit. This is the best I could come up with. Now come on, where's that Gryffindor bravery?" He smiled.

"Do you really think it will work?"

"Again, I'm a Slytherin, of course it will work," He smiled wiggling his eyebrows making Harry laugh.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I only tried to get you out of there because I love you, you know."

"Harry, I'm in there because I love you."

"Do you know occlemencey?"

"Yes, Severus trained me for that already. Now, stop worrying my lion and kiss me," Draco pulled Harry in for a loving kiss.

"Come on, let's go and see Ron and 'Mione."

As they came downstairs back into the kitchen Ron looked over.

"Hey mates, are you ok?"

"Yeah we're fine. I'm just, you know," Harry replied.

"It's okay Harry. Everything's going to be okay," Hermione said, coming over to hug Harry.

"So where is everyone?" He asked.

"Dumbledore and McGonagall had to rush off somewhere, Order business I think. They are coming back to talk to you later. Sirius and Professor Lupin went to check on Buckbeak, and Ginny's helping mum with something upstairs."

"So Draco, I hear you're a chess player." Said Ron.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Why, I believe it is."

"Your board or mine?" he asked and fell about laughing.

"Erm Draco, Ron is a good player." Harry said.

"I know he is, so am I. I finally have a challenge, you've no idea how crap at chess everyone else in Slytherin is."

"Oh, by the way, now we're on our own, you won't believe who and what I saw this morning before you guys came down stairs," Harry said.

"Oh gossip, do tell," Replied Hermione. Ron and Draco were half listening to him as they set up the chess board.

"Well it appears that Draco and I aren't the only gay couple around here," He said as Draco and Ron looked up from their game, just as eager to hear who Harry had seen.

"Who? Come on Harry, who?"

"Sirius and Remus," He said matter-of-factly.

"Really, wow. That explains a lot," Hermione squealed.

At that moment, Sirius and Remus entered the kitchen; the four looked up at them grinning knowingly.

"Hey, how's Buckbeak?" Asked Harry.

They all burst out laughing, tears running down their cheeks as they looked at the puzzled Remus and Sirius. Sirius' shirt was buttoned up wrong and his long raven hair was all over the place.

"What are you four laughing at? Come on let us in on it," Sirius said.

"Is there something you wish to tell me?" Asked Ron. Putting on a very straight face and doing a very good impression of Dumbledore, which cracked the others up even more.

"Remus?" Sirius looked to Remus who cracked up laughing as well.

"Padfoot, your shirts buttoned up wrong, and you might want to sort your hair out as well, maybe tie it back," He replied kissing Sirius on the cheek. Sirius blushed bright pink and went to tidy himself up a bit.

Ron and Draco's chess game was now in full swing. Draco was trying to get Ron on his own, and he had a favour to ask. Seeing that Harry and Hermione were having an in-depth conversation about how Harry would be starting the DA group when they got back to Hogwarts, he decided now would be a perfect time.

"Ron, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Would you please ask Molly if she would go to the jewelers next to Ollivander's and have them make this for me?" he asked handing Ron a piece of parchment with a design and his Gringotts details. "All they need is on there. Its Harry's birthday present, and I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Of course she'll do it. She's fond of both of you, you know."

"Thank you Ron, you're a mate, by the way," He said with a mischievous grin.

"What?"

"Check."

Over the next few days Mrs. Weasley had enlisted their help in cleaning Grimmauld Place from top to bottom. Everybody pitched in as if they were expecting an inspection. What Harry didn't know was that there was a surprise birthday party being planned for him, every one in the house knew about it and he was totally oblivious to their plans. The only problem was thinking of a way to get Harry out of the house long enough to get the party set up. Currently the lad's were tidying their room 'again', while Hermione and Ginny helped Mrs. Weasley with the living room.

"I have an idea," Said Hermione.

"What about 'Mione?"

"Getting Harry out of the house so that the others can get the house ready for the party."

"Oh. Mum, come here a sec, 'Mione's got an idea." Mrs. Weasley came over.

"Well, why don't we take Harry to Diagon Alley for the day? He could pick out what he wants for his birthday or something, even go shopping for clothes and everything for school, if we can get our Hogwarts letters on time. I'm sure he won't suspect anything."

"What about Draco though dear?"

"That's the easy part. We'll just do a glamour charm so he can change his appearance, you know his eye colour hair colour, that sort of thing. I'm sure one of you could cast it for him."

"Hermione, dear, that is a brilliant idea. I'm sure Sirius, Remus, and Tonks could go with you, just to make sure you're all safe. You tell Ron and Draco, I'll tell Sirius and Remus after you all go to bed tonight."

Meanwhile, Harry, Draco and Ron had finished their room. It was mostly Harry and Ron's mess, but Draco helped out anyway. After a long day cleaning and tidying Grimmauld Place, it was time to relax and after another entertaining supper it was time for bed.

"Ok you lot, off to bed," Mrs. Weasley said.

Ron went to kiss Hermione goodnight, receiving cat calls and whistles from Harry and Draco.

"Oh shush," Ron said as he went.

"Alone at last, come here my lion," Draco said pulling Harry to him.

"Draco, did I tell you how much I love you?" A very willing Harry asked.

"Hmm, not in the last hour," He chuckled. "I love you too, now come here and kiss me."

Harry pulled Draco even closer to him, leading him back towards his bed all the while kissing him deeply, 'Oh my god, I so want you right now' Harry thought. They reached his bed, now both kissing each other hungrily. Harry stumbled backwards as he reached the bed and pulled Draco with him. Time appeared to have stood still as steel orbs met sparkling emeralds. They gazed into each others eyes losing themselves in the moment. Each could feel the others need, and they brought themselves closer, noses almost touching. Draco closed the gap and their lips crushed together in a passionate want for each other. Harry gasped and Draco moaned both in pleasure at being so close to one another. Draco nestled closer to Harry as their bodies aligned themselves; they could feel each other through the clothes they were wearing. This time, it was Harry who moaned.

"I so want you right now, Draco," Harry said gasping.

"I want you too, but can we wait till your birthday to make it more special? Do you think you could wait till then? I really wanted it to be special" Draco replied teasingly.

"I don't know, what can we do until then? Two day's is a long time," he asked huskily.

"Hmm I'll show you," Draco said.

Draco moved himself against Harry's body, teasingly kissing him and exploring his body. Hands were exploring each other, each of them finding what pleasured the other, thrusting their hips together to feel the sensation of one another. This caused gasps and moans of pleasure, and continued until neither of them could take any more and moaned in release of the others touch.

"Oh Merlin, I love you Harry," Draco said "Two day's isn't that long is it?"

"I love you too, do that again. I think I'll be able to wait for you my dragon, as long as you promise to do that again. It was wow," Draco chuckled.

"Let's go get ready for bed, Ron will be back soon."

When they got back from the bathroom Ron was waiting for them. He looked up as they entered, and Ron gave Draco an I-need-to-talk-to-you look.

"Harry, Sirius just came up, he wants to ask you about something."

"Okay, cheers mate. I'll be right back."

Harry gave Draco a quick kiss and headed down stairs. Ron told Draco Hermione's plan to get Harry out of the house, while the others got everything ready for the party.

"I always knew 'Mione was smart," Said Draco.

"Yeah, she is, isn't she?" Replied Ron proudly.

Downstairs, Harry walked into the kitchen to find Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley at the table. They stopped talking as he entered; they all had serious expressions on their faces. 'Oh god what's happened' he thought.

"What's wrong, what's happened? Ron said you needed to talk to me, its not Voldemort again is it?" the others turned to each other and smiled.

"No, nothing like that. Listen, how would you like to got to Diagon Alley on your birthday? That way you could pick out your own gift off Remus and me. We could make a day trip of it, maybe go in to muggle London too, what do you say?"

"Really? I'd love to! Are the others coming? Can Draco come? Are we taking a guard? I can really choose my birthday present?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes really, I'm glad, yes, yes, yes and yes," Sirius replied and they all chuckled "Thought we could even get you some decent clothes that fit, too. The only decent clothes you have are your dress robes, which are getting too small, your school robes, and Molly's excellent jumpers. The clothes that the Dursley's gave you aren't fit for a house elf, you need clothes that fit."

"Thank you," Said Harry, and he went over to Sirius, hugging him as if his life depended on it.

"We could even get your things for the new term if your Hogwarts letters arrive," Said Molly. She looked at Harry as he hugged Sirius, and she thought 'I've never seen him this excited before. He's so happy these day's, it's about time he had something to be happy about.'

As they finally broke apart Sirius noticed that Harry was crying.

"Harry, what's up? You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't be happier."

"Are you sure Harry dear?" Asked Molly.

"Yeah I'm sure. It's just that, well, I've never picked out my own birthday present before, the Dursley's never bothered about my birthday, and I only started getting cards and present's for my birthday when I started at Hogwarts. The first cake I birthday cake I had was from Hagrid, and Hedwig was my first gift. Well, that I can remember anyway, I don't know what my first birthday with mum and dad was like. I don't remember. This is going to be the best birthday I ever had, thank you all of you," Harry dashed off upstairs to tell Draco and Ron.

There wasn't a dry eye in the room. Once Sirius was sure Harry wouldn't hear him he turned to the others and said.

"Merlin, if that's how he reacts to going shopping, how is he going to react to a surprise party?" Sirius stated.

Harry was just entering his, Ron, and Draco's room to tell them the news.

"Draco, Ron you won't believe this! Guess what we're doing for my birthday?" Seeing his excitement, they tried to not to give the game away.

"What are we going to be doing mate?" asked Ron.

"We're going to Diagon Alley so I can choose my birthday present off Sirius and Remus, and they said that I can go shopping for new clothes. Not just robes, but muggle clothes as well. They said we can go in to muggle London too, and if the Hogwarts letters come, we can pick up our things for next term."

"Cool, who's coming to be your guard, do you know?" Ron asked.

"Well, Sirius and Remus are definitely coming, probably Tonks, Kingsley, and Moody too, and your mum will probably come as well if the school letters come in time. Oh God, I just realized," Harry's smile vanished.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"I can't go shopping for clothes! I've no idea what to get, I'll probably look stupid if I pick my own clothes out. I've never shopped for any clothes, apart from school robes that is," He sighed.

"It's fine. This is me you're talking to! I can help you, we all will. Now, do you have any idea what you would like off Sirius and Remus for your birthday?"

"Well, now that I come to think about it, I haven't had a watch since fourth year. I'd really like a wizard watch, you now with hands that tell me were you all are, like Molly's clock does. Is that a stupid idea, or do you think its okay?"

"It's a perfect idea. They might even get it engraved for you, there's a good jewelers next to Ollivander's where you can get it done," Draco said giving Ron a grin.

For Harry, the rest of the day passed in a blur of laughter and excitement, and it was only during the evening at supper that things became of a serious nature. Moody had come by to discuss the guard they needed for the next day's trip. Snape had also stopped by to check on Draco for his mother.

"So, that's the guard sorted for tomorrow. Remember, CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody said. They all jumped at this and tried to stifle their giggles.

"Now Draco, Tonks will do the glamour charm for you. Any preferences?" Snape asked.

"As long as I still look gorgeous, I don't mind." He grinned, receiving giggles from the others.

Suddenly Harry's hand flew to his scar as he cried out; at the same time Draco and Snape hissed and grabbed their left wrists, wincing in pain.

"Oh shit, not now. Not tonight. Damn him!" Draco snarled.

"You have to go Draco," Said Snape.

"I know, I know. Impeccable timing as always, the bastard," Draco growled.

"Harry, I'm sorry. Are you okay? I'm sorry I have to go. I'll put our plan in action, so don't worry, I'll be back as soon as I can." Draco said as he kissed Harry.

"Please be careful, I love you."

"Love you too, don't worry," Draco said as he took out the Portkey, muttered the activation word, and left.

Harry stood a few moments looking at the spot Draco was, then turned and ran upstairs. Ron and Hermione stood to follow when Sirius also stood and said.

"Wait, let me go," They nodded in agreement, and Sirius followed Harry upstairs.

"Harry, can I come in?" Sirius asked quietly. Harry opened the door, he was in tears, and Sirius sat on the bed and tried to comfort him.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I can't not worry about Draco going to those meetings. I know he has to, I just hope the plan works. I love him so much, I can't bare the thought of losing anyone else just because they care about me. I just want rid of Voldemort so I'll know that the rest of you will be safe."

"I know Harry, but you need training first. We need you to be ready for him. I don't want to lose you, none of us do, we love you and you are our only hope. I'll stay with you until Draco gets back. He'll be fine, I'm sure of it."

"Thanks. Listen, don't let me fall asleep. I don't know if I can clear my mind at the moment, and I don't want to see the meeting." Harry muttered.

Sirius knew he had to change the subject to take Harry's mind of the Death Eater meeting.

"So, where would you like to go tomorrow? Any ideas on what you would like off Remus and me for your birthday."

Harry knew Sirius was trying to get his mind off the meeting, and loved his godfather even more for it.

"We were actually talking about it earlier, and I thought maybe a watch. I haven't had one since the fourth year. Then at least I can have you with me all of the time, even when I'm not in DADA class or on my Firebolt," He tried to smile. "Do you like the idea?"

"I think that would be perfect. If you would like a watch, then a watch it shall be. I may even have it engraved for you."

"I'd love that. Thank you," Harry said, achieving a smile.

"If you're feeling better, would you like to come back downstairs? I know the others are worried about the both of you; maybe we can have a butter beer or some of Molly's famous hot chocolate. What'll it be?"

"Hot chocolate. Maybe we can have butter beer when Draco gets back."

"Sure Harry no problem, come on then."

They went back down to the kitchen. When they entered, Molly was making hot chocolate for everyone. Everyone looked up as Harry and Sirius entered, and he gave them a sad smile and nod. They all sat and waited for Draco's return. Ron played chess with Harry, and Ginny and Hermione were chatting with Tonks. Snape had decided to stay until Draco returned, after all Draco was his godson, and he would do anything for him. 'I know how you feel, I feel the same way leaving Narcissa at home alone.' He thought as he watched Harry. Snape could see what Harry was going through just by looking at the expressions on Harry's face as he was distracted by Ron. It was clear that his mind was on Draco, not the game he was playing. 'He must really love him to be worried like this' he thought. Suddenly Harry was laughing, but there was something different about the laugh. It was not like Harry's normal laugh, he sounded insane. Ron looked to Hermione in panic; he had seen Harry like this once before. Seeing the look on their faces, Sirius started to panic and rushed to Harry's side.

"What's up with him?" He asked.

"The last time he laughed like this. it was because of V-V-"

"Say it, VOL-DE-MORT! Ron, say it!" Shouted Hermione.

"WHAT!" Sirius looked to Harry in confusion and panic.

"The only way we could snap him out of it last time was when I gave him a hard slap in the face, watch," Ron slapped Harry across the face hard.

"OW, Ron what was that for? Oh shit, it happened again, didn't it? He's happy, no ecstatic, about something," Ron nodded in answer to Harry's question.

The next moment Draco appeared.

"He is one sick bastard," Spat Draco.

"Draco, are you okay? Come here," He said hugging him for dear life.

"I'm fine, but you're not. Who slapped you?" He asked, wrapping his arms around Harry.

"Ron, I was laughing because of Voldemort. Why's he so happy all of the sudden?"

"Ah, well that, my love, is where we should be laughing. Our plan worked, he thinks that I'm going to break your heart so that when he wants to attack, he thinks you won't be ready to face him and that it will be easy to destroy you. The sick part is that he asked if he could have me."

"What do you mean have you? You don't mean…? Oh my God, that's sick."

"He was joking Harry, at your expense. How I didn't hex him to the next millennium, I'll never know," He explained then kissed Harry.

"I love you."

"I love you too Harry."

"Ahem, Draco, what else happened at the meeting?" Snape asked.

"He wants to take Azkaban, use it to hold prisoners. He mentioned something about to attack muggles more, and he wants to take over the muggle world too. He also mentioned the muggle government, we need to inform Dumbledore."

"Don't worry, we'll speak to Dumbledore. Its time you all went to bed now anyway," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Wait a minute, have you thought about your disguise for tomorrow Draco?"

"Oh, erm, black hair, blue eyes."

"No problem, I can do that for you," Tonks said.

"I should be off now. Good night Draco, Mr. Potter," Snape said, nodding to each of them and then apparating.

"Good night sir," Replied a stunned Harry.

"Good night Severus," Said Draco.

They all went up to bed; Ron, as usual, went to say good night to Hermione. Harry and Draco had some time alone.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I was really worried about you, you know. I just want to hold you in my arms and never let go," Harry said.

"You don't have to ask, just come here my lion," Draco said, pulling Harry towards him for a good night kiss.

"Hmm, I feel better already. I love you my dragon."

"I love you too."

"So are you looking forward to tomorrow?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I asked Sirius about a watch off him and Remus, and he loved the idea. He's even going to get it engraved."

Ron came back and noticed that Harry was in Draco's bed for the night. He grinned knowingly.

"Night mates. By the way, if you like, I'll sleep in Fred and Georges room tomorrow night. It'll give you two some time to yourselves; Harry will need to do a silencing charm and locking charm on the door though," He teased, wiggling his eyebrows and making Harry blush.

"Thanks, you're a mate," Harry began. "Night Ron."

"Night Ron, and thanks," Said Draco. 'This is going to be the best birthday you ever had my lion.' Draco thought as he snuggled up to Harry and they both drifted off to sleep,


	5. Chapter 4 Surprises

Because I Love you.

By Tigressa1.

Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters In this fic they are owned by the amazing JKR I just own this plot, I make no money from this fic.

Warning swearing and references to sex between two lovely young men.

AN : I THE DEFAULT CHAPTER I STADET THAT THE BATTLE IN WHICH LOUCIUS DIED WAS IN THE PREVIOUS MAY BUT I CHANGED IT TO THE PREVIOUS CHRISTMAS SORRY BUT IT WAS EASIER FOR THEM TO BRING DRACO HOME AT XMAS RATHER THAN IN THE MIDDLE OF MAY.

Chapter 4:Surprises.

Draco woke Harry the next morning by kissing him lightly on the lips, He stirred immediately.

"Happy birthday my lion" he said.

"Hmm thanks, good morning my dragon, I could wake up like that every morning."

"I'll bet you could, come here." Said Draco leaning in for another kiss.

They lay in bed, Harry's head resting on Draco's shoulder feeling the warmth and love from Draco as he wrapped his arms around Harry both basking in the comfort and love they felt for each other. Ron began to stir, he sat up and stretched noticed his two friends were awake and smiled.

"Mornin mates, happy birthday Harry."

"Mornin Ron thanks."Harry beamed.

"Good morning Ron." Said Draco.

"Come on get up you two, big day today." Ron said, winking to Draco with a grin as Harry went to the bathroom.

Dressed and ready they went down to the kitchen, everybody was waiting for them. As they walked through the door Harry saw a huge breakfast banquet spread across the kitchen table and a birthday banner strung above the fireplace. Every body said happy birthday to Harry and they sat to enjoy their banquet, Harry decided as they were going out for the day that he would open his presents when they got back as he was already over whelmed at the wonderful breakfast that they had arranged for his birthday and opening presents at that moment he would not be able to hold back the tears any longer.

"So birthday boy what spell are you going to cast now you're of age and won't get arrested?" asked Fred with a mischievous grin on his face.

Harry thought for a moment and then beamed.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry cast.

Prongs appeared and trotted to Harry's outstretched hand so he could stroke him.

"Hiya Prongs."

As Prongs moved forward to nuzzle Harry's other hand a moment and then vanished, none of those who knew the significance of this had a dry eye between them, Draco looked curious.

"Harry?" he asked

"Oh course; well it's a long story. When dad and Sirius became animagi dad's form was a white stag identical and Prongs was my dad's nickname. So I figured seeing as mum and dad couldn't be here then Prong's was the next best thing." He said as a single tear rolled down his cheek. This was his best birthday since he'd found out he was a wizard, Sirius came over to Harry and Draco and hugged him.

"Nice choice, are you ok?"

"I'm fine honestly." He said with a smile.

"Right you lot, be ready to go in ten minutes." Sirius said.

When everyone was ready to go, they all gathered in the kitchen.

"Ok Draco, come over here so I can do your glamour charm for you." Tonks said "Right what was it you wanted to change, oh yeah I remember you wanted your hair black and blue eyes, you'll need a tan as well other wise you'll be too pale, ok."Tonks muttered the correct spells and everyone gasped.

"Hey Draco you look just like Severus did when he was your age." Sirius said.

"Merlin, you're still gorgeous." Harry said coming over to give him a kiss.

"So what shall we call you just in case we run into people we know?" Tonks asked.

"How about Drake no one will guess it's you in a million years." Ginny suggested.

"Drake's fine, you're right no one will guess it's me, thanks Ginny." He said giving her a peck on the check making her blush.

"How are we getting to Diagon Alley then?" Harry asked.

" Knight bus, but were going to walk a few blocks away from here first though." replied Moody.

"Oh Ron take this with you to get yours and Ginny's school things, you know where to go, I need to stay here in case anyone from the order needs to leave a report or contact were waiting for Kingsley to drop in a report anyway." Ron nodded knowingly.

"Thanks mum, no problem."

Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Moody were accompanying the five as they walked a few blocks from the house laughing and joking as they went. Tonks and Moody walked with Ron, Hermione and Ginny behind Harry and Draco who were with Sirius and Remus.

Tonks summoned the knight bus with her usual warning to Stan to keep his mouth shut as he showed them to their seats on the top deck, it was the quickest journey they had ever had on the knight bus which relieved Ron greatly as he never did like travelling on this, Draco was also relieved he had hated every minute of the journey.

"Merlin, I never want to get on that again, he drives like a maniac."

"We'll have too, that's how were getting home again later my Dragon." Said Harry, giving 'Drake' a kiss on the cheek.

"So where first?" Sirius asked as they entered The Leaky Cauldron.

"Erm-"Harry didn't get chance to finish.

"Bless my soul Harry Potter, Happy Birthday Mister Potter." Old Tom the bar tender said loudly as they entered, as if on cue everyone went quiet and looked to the group. People rushed forward to greet a very embarrassed Harry and wish him a very happy birthday, he thanked each of them for their kind wishes and looked to the others with a help me look across his face, and they just laughed.

"Mister Potter would you and your friends like a drink? It'll be on the house as it's your birthday." Asked Old Tom, Harry looked to Sirius who nodded chuckling.

"Yes please that would be lovely thank you." He replied, Harry felt uncomfortable with the attention he always did but with Sirius' encouragement he accepted the kind gesture.

"What'll it be?"

"Butter beers please" Harry replied knowing that they all needed to stay alert.

"Have a seat Mister Potter I'll bring them over for you and your friends." Harry nodded and motioned for the others to sit as Tom brought the drinks over not knowing that they were being watched by a stranger who quickly left to inform his master who he had just seen.

Harry thanked Old Tom for the drinks on behalf of the group; Old Tom just waved his hand and said.

"Think nothing of it Mister Potter it's an honour to have you here." Harry blushed as he left them to enjoy their drinks after Moody checked discreetly that they were safe.

"Harry you're famous you should be used to it by now get over it." Ron chuckled; Harry rolled his eyes and gave him a shy smile.

They finished their drinks bid everyone goodbye and headed in to Diagon Alley, it was decided that they would go to the jewellers so Harry could pick out his watch from Sirius and Remus. Harry chose a silver wizard watch that had a dial like the Weasley's clock hidden under the time piece, the jeweller added enough hands to cover Sirius, Remus, Draco, Hermione, Hagrid and all of the Weasley's. Sirius went with the jeweller to have the watch inscribed and gift wrapped so that Harry could open it with his other gifts later that day. From there they bought their things needed for next term. They ran into many of their friends from Gryffindor and also the DA, after wishing h Harry happy birthday they each asked who the hunk was that was holding Harry's hand so Harry introduced 'Drake' to each of his friends. Draco was surprised to see how he liked each of them and how nice to him they all were.

They went to Madame Malkin's for Harry's new robes, Harry tried on five sets of robes that Draco had suggested he should try, Harry settled on three that he really liked as well as some new robes for school. Draco wanted to buy the robes for him so after ten minutes of trying Draco convinced Harry by saying that he should consider them as his extra birthday presents.

"Thank you my dragon, you will be thanked properly later." Harry said seductively as he kissed Draco.

"You welcome my lion." He replied kissing Harry passionately receiving cat calls and whistles from the others.

"Get a room you two." Ron said laughing as they shrunk the robes and Harry put them in his pouch and into his pocket with the rest of his things.

They were back out on Diagon Alley when suddenly Harry froze his hand gone to his scar and he paled.

"Harry what is it what's wrong?" Sirius and Draco asked.

"Get back in to Malkin's now." Harry whispered.

"Harry what's-"Draco began.

"He's here, go with the others and get back in there now."

"Harry we're not going anywhere." Said Hermione.

"You get in there now Mione take Ron, Draco and Ginny you're not of age."

"But-"

"Look I'll be damned if he hurts any of you especially today of all days now GO!"

Spell's were flying at them from the death eaters, people all around them were screaming as the dark mark appeared in the sky as people saw it and started running in to the shops to get out of the way. Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Moody were duelling with the death eaters no spell's were coming at Harry Voldemort was walking to him their eyes sere locked on each other scowling.

'Shit why today of all fucking days.' Harry thought to himself angrily.

"Harry Potter we meet again, this is a little birthday present for you and a warning, I want you to pass on a message to an old friend of mine."

"What do you want?" Harry spat. Voldemort ignored Harry and carried on.

"I want you to tell Severus Snape that I will find him. You are not ready to face me Potter you never will be enjoy your birthday it will be your last." he smirked; he waved his hand to stop the death eaters and they all apparated as well as Voldemort.

Harry's wand was firing red sparks anyone who looked at him could tell he was severely pissed off. Draco and the others ran back to him.

"Are you all ok, I swear one of these days I'm gunna kill his sorry fucking arse." He asked them.

"Never mind us are you ok, what was he saying?" Sirius asked.

"I'm fine we'll discuss it later anyway he said I should enjoy my last birthday." seethed Harry

"Come on lets get out of here we were going in to muggle London anyway now is as good a time as any." Tonks said, they all nodded in agreement as Harry was trying to calm down.

"Let's go for a drink first I know I could do with a drink after that." Sirius said.

They headed towards The Leaky Cauldron Harry walked in silence with a tight hold of Draco's hand, he suddenly saw someone that cheered him up immediately,

"Hagrid!"Harry called with a beaming smile.

"Ello all, happy birthday Harry."Hagrid said with his own beaming smile.

"Thanks Hagrid, come for a drink with us." replied Harry

"I'd love to, what's up with the rest of you; you look like you just had a run in with one of me skrewt's?" Hagrid asked chuckling.

"We just had a run in with Voldemort and his lackies." Harry muttered.

"WHAT! He- he was here why, are you ok?" Hagrid asked worriedly.

"Were fine that's why we're going for a drink besides he said I should enjoy my last birthday." Harry said.

"Merlin I really need one now." He said and followed the others.

They arrived at The Leaky Cauldron and asked Old Tom for a private parlour to use; he very happily obliged them showing them to the room. This time they chose something a little stronger to drink.

"What a morning, don't let that bastard spoil your day Harry." Sirius said.

"I won't, I'm just glad no one was hurt." Harry replied.

"Well we might as well eat while we're here." Remus suggested.

"Sure, why not." Tonks said. Old Tom went to fetch the menus

"I'm buying then." Harry said.

"No you're not I am, I'm your boyfriend and it's your birthday so I'm buying." Draco said firmly then kissed Harry making Harry smile.

"Boyfriend, Harry who is this?" Hagrid asked puzzled, Draco nodded to Tonks who removed the charm. Hagrid looked at Draco and beamed.

"Well it's about time you two." The others fell about laughing. Tonks put the charm back on Draco before Old Tom came back with the menus.

"Alright order anything you like I'm buying." Draco said.

They all enjoyed their lunch and it was time to head in to muggle London so Harry could get some more clothes. They all bid goodbye to Hagrid.

"I'll see you later on Harry." Hagrid said as he was leaving receiving sharp looks from the others.

"I shouldn't have said that." He muttered and left quickly.

Harry was a little confused but was soon distracted by Draco pulling him to the nearest clothes shop.

"Ok let's get your size first before you start trying on outfits." Draco said grabbing a few pairs of jeans and shirts. (AN wizarding sizes are different from muggles in my fic, tehe.)

"Try these on come out and show us which fit you the best." Said Draco handing the clothes to Harry, with a quick kiss Harry disappeared in to the changing room.

The first clothes he tired fit perfectly 'Oh my god these feel great and for once they fit perfectly.'

"Are you done yet?" Draco called.

"Yeah they feel great."

"Come out then lion."

"No." he wasn't sure if he looked ok or not.

"Harry come out." Draco pleaded.

"No."

"Don't you trust me?" Draco said with a mock hurt tone.

"Yes but-"

"Then get your cute butt out here before I drag you out." He said chuckling.

"Alright but don't laugh at me." Harry sighed.

Harry pulled back the curtain, Ginny, Hermione and even Tonks gasped, they guys stood there mouths open like goldfish.

"What, I look stupid don't I, I knew I would?" they all snapped out of it and giggled.

"What?" he asked starting to feel very self conscious.

"Wow Harry now you look like a hero." Tonks said.

"Ok operation Harry begins Ron and Mione you get tops and shirts Ginny you and I will get Trousers and jeans, ok let's go." Draco said. "Harry you stay here with your guard and by the way you look hot in that." he whispered seductively making Harry blush while his guard laughed.

"Harry calm down honey he knows what he's doing you look great in that." Tonks said, the rest of his guard all nodded their approval at Harry's new look, Except Moody who hadn't heard her due to keeping a look out to make sure the others were ok.

"Remember Potter CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" every one in the shop jumped when they heard Moody's catch phrase Harry and the others all fell about laughing.

An hour and a half later Harry had tried on six shirts, eleven tops, three pairs of jeans two pairs of trousers and a pair of leather pants which they all agreed he looked great in, Draco had also picked out some new shoes for him that went with everything and a belt with a silver buckle that had a dragon on it.

"I think I have enough now guys really, thanks for helping." Harry said.

"Well you certainly have some decent clothes now." Sirius said.

Harry paid for the clothes except the belt which Draco insisted on buying once they were out of the shop Sirius went in to a nearby alley and shrunk them to put in his pocket.

"So where to next Harry?" asked Remus.

"Actually could we go back to home it's been a really great day I just want to spend the rest of the day with you all back home." Harry said.

"Hang on a sec, I want to go in there and get that cute top I won't be a minute." Tonks said running to the nearest clothes shop.

Tonks grabbed the first top her size and went in to the changing rooms and took out her mirror for the order.

"Molly." She said to the mirror after a few second Molly's face appeared in the mirror.

"What's up is every one ok Hagrid's here he told us what happened in Diagon Alley."

"Wotcher Molly Its ok we're fine I just wondered if you're ready back there Harry wants to come back."

"Yes its fine we're all ready, listen Hagrid's worried he thinks he let slip about the party."

"No tell him its ok Harry hasn't got a clue honestly, so we can make our way back now then."

"Yes the foods done the twins have just got the music and lights sorted and every one is here we're all ready any time is fine."

"Ok we'll be back in an hour be ready."

"Ok Tonks dear I'll keep an eye out."

"Ok see you soon." said Tonks Molly's face left the mirror and she put it back in her pocket and went and paid for the top and went back to the others.

"Wotcher where's Harry, Draco and Sirius gone?"

"Draco convinced Harry to go and get some contacts so he won't need his glasses, they won't be long." Remus said.

Harry, Draco and Sirius were just about to leave the opticians when Harry asked.

"Are you sure I don't look stupid I've never had these before I'm used to wearing the glasses?"

"Harry you look great honestly trust me lion." Draco said giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Ok let's go, actually hang on I have an Idea Sirius let's go in here Harry you could put on one of your new out fit's." He said pointing to a café.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"It will be great the others won't recognise you, go on please."

"Ok come on quick but you'll have to tell me which one to wear."

"Ok no problem." Said Draco.

'You are going to look great at your party my lion.' he thought as they entered the bathroom while Sirius sat and had a coffee while he waited for them.

Half an hour later Harry and Draco left the bathroom Draco had also ran some gel through Harry's hair to make it look like it was styled in its own different way. As they came out everyone in the café gaped at them.

"What do I look stupid, you said I look hot why are they staring at me Draco?"

"You dolt, they're staring at you because you do look hot."

"Harry, Drake," Sirius beckoned them over." Harry you should let Draco dress you more often you really do look great."

They left the café to join the others.

"Harry wow, damn you look hot if you weren't taken I'd make a play for you myself." Tonks said.

"You really do look great Harry; your eyes really stand out now you haven't got your glasses on." Ginny gasped.

"Thanks both of you." He replied going red.

"Come on let's get back." Moody said.

They went down an alley near The Leaky Cauldron to summon the knight bus which dropped them off two streets away from Grimmauld Place. They walked back Mrs Weasley was watching for them and hurried every one in to the kitchen as they walked towards the steps to the front door. As they got through the door Tonks removed Draco's charm and Mrs Weasley welcomed them in and gasped with delight at Harry's new look.

"Harry dear you look wonderful, did you all have a nice time?"

"Yes we did thanks for asking Molly, I could do with some of your wonderful hot chocolate though." Harry replied.

"Come down to the kitchen then I'll make us all some shall I?"

"That would be great thank you." Harry said.

Mrs Weasley smiled and moved so that Harry led the way to the kitchen. The others grinned knowingly. Harry opened the kitchen door and froze.

"Surprise Happy Birthday Harry!" everyone cheered.

Everyone in The Order that Harry knew was there including Hagrid even professor Snape was there along with Mrs Malfoy. Harry was floored not knowing how to react.

"Wha- I "He turned to look at Draco and they others who were all beaming." You knew didn't you all of you knew?" He said smiling, as he received nods from each of them.

"Gotcha mate." Said Ron.

Harry turned to every one in the room and said.

"Thank you every one you're the best."

Not being able to think of anything else to say even if he could he doubted he could speak the words anyway he was speechless everyone in this room cared about him his eyes were sparkling with tears of joy. Professor Snape Grabbed two bottles of butter beer and escorted Mrs Malfoy over to where Harry and Draco were standing.

"Happy birthday Mister Potter, May I introduce you to Draco's mother?" He asked. Harry nodded a thank you.

"Narcissa Malfoy may present Harry Potter, Mister Potter this is Narcissa Malfoy." Harry bowed taking Mrs Malfoy's hand and kissed it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Malfoy, Draco has told me much about you, I must say you look even more beautiful than I remember." He said.

"Why thank you, I must say it's lovely to finally meet the young man who loves my Draco he has told me many things about you, but he didn't tell me how charming you are, happy birthday and please call me Narcissa dear." She replied taking him in to a hug, Draco beamed at this he was relieved that his mother had accepted Harry.

Fred and George had started the music, they had managed to get a muggle CD player and some great music for them all to dance too they even had brought some of their own indoor fireworks for the occasion which exploded and shimmered in time to the music, they had set up the whole party in the kitchen which had been enlarged to the size of a small hall for the party balloons and steamers were every where and the kitchen table had been lengthened to allow space for the excellent buffet and drinks for the party.

Every one ate, drank and danced to the music Harry found he could dance with Draco without feeling awkward like he had done at the Yule ball with Parvatti in the fourth year, 'maybe it was the fact that I'm not comfortable with girls I'm definitely gay I'm here with my Dragon ' he thought.

"This is brilliant, I love it, this is the best birthday I ever had and I'm glad you're all here at my first party." Harry said to everyone.

"No problem, right time for presents I think. Harry you sit there we'll bring them over." Sirius said beaming, leading a blushing Harry to his seat. "Open this one first." It was his watch.

"Thank you Sirius, Remus." He said hugging them both.

Harry opened the gift and looked again adoringly at his gift; he turned it over and read the inscription which said.

To The Son of Prongs on your coming of age, Happy Birthday we are very proud of you. All our love, Padfoot and Moony.

As he read the inscription a tear ran down his cheek he thanked them both again and the three embraced. Dumbledore came forward holding a small mahogany chest decorated with a perfect portrait of Fawkes on the lid.

"Harry this is from The Order." He said handing the chest to him, Harry opened the chest and looked inside he immediately recognised what the gift was.

"Oh Merlin, this is wonderful thank you all it's beautiful." He gasped.

"What is it Harry?" asked Ron, but Dumbledore chose to answer.

"It is a pensive, each member of the order has added a memory that is special to them featuring either a memory of Lily and James or those who are new to the order have added their favourite memories of Harry." He said beaming.

"Thank you all it's wonderful."

"Here Harry open mine next." Draco said eagerly.

Draco handed Harry a small silver box tied with a red and green ribbon. Which Harry opened very quickly and gasped at the beauty of the precious gift.

"Wow Draco it's beautiful, thank you my dragon." Harry said throwing his arms around his boyfriend kissing him very passionately to which they received many whistles and cat calls from their friends.

"Get a room you two!" Ron yelled in a fit of laughter, making Harry and Draco giggle.

"Come on Harry show us what Draco got you." Ron called, to which Harry showed his friends what his dragon had got for him.

"Draco its beautiful where did you find it?" Hermione asked.

"I designed it Mione." At hearing this Harry pulled Draco in for another kiss.

Draco had designed a pendant for Harry; it was a yellow gold lion with emerald eyes with a white gold snake entwined around it with diamond eyes suspended on a two tone fine white and yellow gold rope chain. Harry handed the pendant and chain to Draco who fastened the chain around Harry's neck giving him a teasing kiss on the neck when he was done, as he pulled back Harry whispered seductively.

"I'll thank you properly later."

"I'll hold you to that." He replied just as seductively.

Ron and Hermione had bought Harry more books on defence against the dark arts to help with the lessons for the DA and Harry's own training. Molly, Arthur and Ginny gave Harry a wizard chess set knowing how much he loved the game but needed a lot of practise as he had still never beaten Ron when playing.

"Thank you, Draco can teach me how to beat Ron now." He said confidently.

"You wish Potter." Ron said with a grin.

Harry decided to take his gifts up to the bedroom before continuing with the party he didn't want any of his gifts to get broken as they danced.

"I'll give you a hand." Draco said wiggling his eyebrows with a grin.

They reached the bedroom quickly putting Harry's gifts on top of his trunk and turned to each other. Draco leapt at Harry kissing him passionately Harry returned the kiss with the same passion, telling each other of their need for more. Harry lightly brushed his tongue over Draco's lips and tongue. Tongues lashed against each other, both wanting so much more, each wanting to give themselves totally to the other. They broke their kiss with a need for air.

"Lock the door and put up a silencing charm, Harry I can't wait any more I love you, I want to make love to you." Harry obliged with the locking and silencing charm.

"I love you too my dragon, make me yours." Harry said as he began to kiss Draco again.

Draco guided Harry back to his bed; hands roamed and undressed each other as they went. Draco lay Harry on the bed and began to kiss him tenderly and lovingly as he prepared him to make love. Harry moaned with pleasure at each kiss and loving touch he received from Draco, they slowly rocked in rhythm with each other giving themselves completely to the other both moaning and gasping with pleasure reaching their climax together. After a brief rest to come down off their climax Harry said.

"Oh my god, that was perfect, I love you so much my dragon thank you."

"I love you too, lion make me yours." Draco replied.

To which Harry did exactly remembering every touch stroke and feeling that Draco had given him making sure that Draco felt as loved by Harry as Draco loved him giving him all he had. Neither of them noticing the golden glow that was surrounding them. Afterwards they cleaned themselves, dressed quickly and headed back down stairs still not noticing that they were glowing. The dancing was now back in full swing as they entered the magically enlarged kitchen everyone turned and stared at them except Dumbledore who chuckled knowingly with his eyes twinkling having felt the shift in magic while they were upstairs. Harry and Draco looked to each other and then back to their friends.

"Sorry we erm got distracted." Harry said blushing.

"Harry, why are you two glowing?" Hermione asked.

"We erm, I, we haven't done anything wrong." Harry said in a panic.

"Harry, Draco can I talk to you both for a moment, it might be a good idea if Sirius and Narcissa joined us. It's nothing to worry about actually its quite wonderful." Dumbledore said beaming.

They all followed Dumbledore nervously into the study.

"What is it sir, why are we glowing? We didn't do anything wrong I swear." Harry said nervously.

"Relax dear boy. May I ask have you just committed yourselves to each other? For want of a better word." He asked making Harry blush.

"If you mean have we just made love to one another then yes." Replied Draco.

"Why do you ask, what's wrong?" Sirius and Narcissa asked worriedly.

"Nothing is wrong, actually this is a truly wonderful development which will help us all I should think, the reason you are glowing is the fact that you have a rare bond, the 'Consetudo Infinitas Iugum' to be exact gentlemen congratulations you are now married as well as being soul mates." He said with glee.

"M-married really what do you mean sir how can we be married?" Harry asked.

"It means that you have given your selves to each other mind body and soul it is a very rare bond with many advantages but it means that you have joined together in a bond that would be more special and sacred than marriage. It also means that you will both become even more powerful than you already are also giving you both the ability to become healers and practice wandless magic along with other abilities, this is truly a day for celebration by the way don't worry about the glowing it will stop in a few hours it is your magic binding you to each other." He replied with a chuckle.

They went back to join the others at the party, Dumbledore explained briefly to the others about the bond between Harry and Draco.

"We shall discus this in more detail at a later date, let's continue with the celebrations may I propose a toast, Congratulations on your coming of age Harry, happy birthday."

With a swish of his wand Harry's birthday cake appeared, it was large and covered in milk chocolate with a large white chocolate stag sitting in the centre, with seventeen silver candles around the edge, Harry gasped in delight at the cake.

"Wow, thank you everyone this cake is amazing." Harry gasped in delight.

They all sang happy birthday to him.

"Make a wish Harry dear." Mrs Weasley said beaming.

"I don't need to I have everything here that I always wanted in this room, I know what I'll wish for." He wished for someday being a father with Draco though he had no idea how they would be able to but this was his wish all the same.

Dumbledore smiled knowingly, 'You'll get your wish Harry of that I'm certain.' He thought to himself.

Many of The Order members were now leaving to go home as it was getting in to the early hours of the morning. Molly, Arthur, Ginny and the twins had all headed on up to bed. Snape had taken Narcissa back to Snape Manor. Sirius had popped to the study for Harry's surprise leaving Remus, Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione in the kitchen. When Sirius returned to the kitchen He was carrying a bottle of Fire whisky in one hand and an old book in the other.

"How about a quiet drink." He addressed the group, receiving nod's he began to pour everyone a drink. "I went out the day you were born and bought this, I planned for all of us marauders to celebrate your coming of age together, you four are now marauders with Remus and me now." He said quietly handing out the drinks.

"Let's see if we can push on through till dawn shall we." Remus chuckled trying to cheer Sirius back up they both missed James and Lily very much especially on Harry's birthday, at this the grin was back on Sirius' face.

With a 'cheers' they all knocked back their shots of Fire Whisky, Harry coughed after drinking his it was an older bottle so was a lot stronger than the one he'd drank at The Leaky Cauldron earlier. Trying to recover receiving no help from the others as they were laughing so much.

"You ok now Harry?" Sirius asked after calming his laughing enough to ask.

"Yeah, that was bloody strong Sirius." He said with a grin.

"So Sirius what's this book about?" asked Hermione.

"You really are a bookworm Mione." Said Ron.

"Oh hush, Sirius?"

"Ah now this is the real surprise from Remus and me that you will all love I'm sure of it. It's the book James and I used when we were becoming animagi." He said with a beaming grin.

"Really wow" said Hermione grabbing the book and starting to read it.

"It has all our notes in there, I think Albus wants you to become animagi any way he's hinted as much already and your all smart enough to do it, Imp sure Ginny would love to as well."

"Thanks Sirius, Remus, It's brilliant I was going to wait till we got back to school to research the idea but we can start on it tomorrow."

"Harry can I have a proper read of this." Hermione said wrestling the book off Harry again.

"Sure, you're the brains anyway take it because if you flap anymore you'll take off."

The book was put aside until morning; they continued to drink and were becoming quite drunk.

"Tell us some stories about what you and dad used to get up to." Harry asked Sirius and Remus.

"There's so many, but most of them involve a certain Slytherin we all know and love, I doubt that Draco would want to hear about what we did to his godfather."

"It's ok, I'm sure he won't mind, it was years ago right?" Draco asked.

"Ok but I didn't tell you." Sirius began "Remus do you remember when we turned the Slytherin's hair pink?" He asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Pink you turned Snape's hair pink, oh fuck I got to hear this." Ron said sniggering.

"I'll tell the story Padfoot, Sirius and James managed to convince the house elves to spike their juice so that when they drank it their hair would turn pink, it was the first morning of our seventh year. I must admit I should have stopped them being head boy but I couldn't bring myself to stop my two best friends from playing practical jokes on the Slytherin's I always turned a blind eye where James and Sirius were concerned."

At this Harry and the others were in bulk laughing, Ron laughed so much that his chair fell backwards and he fell back with his feet in the air making them all hysterical laughing.

"Ron…..are……you….ok……shhh…….were gunna…….get….in…trouble." Hermione said between laughing and gasping for breath.

They heard the slam of a door from upstairs; it was Mrs Weasley coming to see what all of the noise was about. Coming in to the kitchen and seeing the bottle of almost finished Fire Whisky and the fact that they were all laughing and totally drunk by now she went mad.

"Sirius Black! What the hell is going on? What the hell do you think your doing getting this lot steaming drunk?" she bellowed.

"B -but Muuuuum" Ron whined trying to use his big blue eyes which usually worked on her.

"But nothing Ronald, I want the four of you upstairs right now it's three in the morning now get to bed all of you." They did as they were told.

As they giggled and swayed up the stairs they could still hear Mrs Weasley in full swing bellowing at Sirius.

"Mione, you better stay in our room tonight, you can share with Ron if you want." Harry said.

The four pilled in to their room laughing, Ginny came in and convinced Hermione to go back to their room much to Ron's displeasure.

"Ok Ginny lead the way honey." Hermione slurred as Ron pouted.

Harry and Draco climbed in to bed together and snuggled.

"Hmm goodnight my dragon" Harry said kissing Draco goodnight.

"Goodnight my lion, I could get used to this, I love snugglies."

"Snugglies?" Ron asked giggling again.

"Oh shush, come ere and kiss me lion." Draco said.

"Can I have snugglies too?" Ron asked and they all bust out laughing again.

They heard Mrs Weasley shouting at Sirius and Remus for at least another hour before slamming the kitchen door and coming back up to bed falling asleep not long after.

The next morning Mrs Weasley came in to wake them, she looked down at Harry and Draco snuggled up together and thought.

'They really do look sweet together; this lot are going to be suffering when they wake up with the amount they drank last night.'

"Come on you three it's almost ten, time to get up." She said quietly enough to wake them but not to hurt their heads which would no doubt be pounding with a hangover.

"Ooooo god when did Buckbeak trample my head?" Ron groaned as he woke up.

"That's what happens when you drink Whisky in to the early hours of the morning, come on I'll give you a charm to get rid of your hangovers." She said, doing the same for Harry and Draco.

They showered and dressed for the day and headed downstairs to find Sirius and Dumbledore at the table waiting for them. It was obvious that he was here to discuss the bond for once Harry wasn't cursing fate for the hand he was dealt he was glad about the bond even if it made him even less of a normal wizard he was happy to be bonded to his dragon.

"Good morning sir, Sirius." They said as they sat at the table.

"Ah excellent good morning to you all I need to speak to you about your bond Harry, Draco, I assume you are well rested after yesterdays celebration." They nodded "Wonderful this bond as you know means that you are bonded mind, body and soul. Along with this your magic also has bonded I am unsure as to how powerful you will become but you will both need extra training so that you will be able to cope with the surge in your magical strength but doing so wandless. Harry this will be even more of a benefit to you as you are the one who will be defeating Tom. We will need to keep this as secret as possible so that no one will be able to inform Tom. Draco you will now be recognised as being of age because of the bond you will be of equal status to Harry being bonded or should I say married, anyway now you have this bond you will find that you may be able to use telepathy to speak to one another I shall teach you if you like or it may just happen anyway you will be able to detect if the other is in danger or happy you will pick up on many things your occlemencey will help you to block some of this out if it gets to be too much, also you will find your selves being even more protective over each other I fear for anyone who tries to meddle between you so you will need to be careful of how you deal with situations when school is started especially with the Slytherin's."

"Sir the Slytherin's who don't follow Voldemort listen to me for guidance, I already know some of who want to join you and Harry with reassurance I'm sure they will join us at the moment they are frightened to do so but if and when I can deem them trust worthy I will ask them if they want to join the DA class hopefully they will prove themselves enough that Harry would want them in the DA faction of the order some of them may even offer to take the mark so that they could spy for us."

"Really, some of them want to join us?" Harry asked.

"We're not all Death eaters you know." Draco chuckled.

"That's not funny Draco, seriously though some of them want to join us?"

"Well Blaise and Pansy don't have the mark but Crabbe and Goyle were saying that their fathers wanted them to take the mark which I can tell you they do not want to do, they're smart they just act dumb but they would join us I'm sure of it."

"If we can enlist their help it would benefit us greatly not only could they keep an eye on the other Slytherin's but also get information from Tom's ranks as well. We can make a start on that when school starts now I will need you to tell me when you begin to feel surges of your magical strength so that I can help you to control it. The last thing I have to mention you may not like I have to register your bond at the Ministry so that Draco will be able to use magic out side of school and learn how to apparate."

"What but but what if Vo-"Harry began.

"Harry it will only be Amelia Bones that will know of your bond She is currently in talks with Arthur to join The Order I will be at a meeting with her today so I can be sure of her support, she lost family to Tom in the last war Harry she is trustworthy I have every confidence that she can keep this covered up the only other person that may find out is Cornelius as he is the only person that she reports to so I am confident that our secret will be kept."

"Fudge will find out I know he will I don't trust him sir."

"Harry don't worry the only thing he craves is power for himself I don't think that he will join Tom besides he wont be in office much longer a lot of people no longer trust him."

"Good he's never done anything to try and stop Voldemort any way he has nearly undone everything that the order tried to do to rebuild the wizarding world to try and prevent him coming back in the first place he should be kicked out of office he's pathetic." Sirius Spat.

"You are right Sirius, but at least the ministry has to act now that wizards know he's back they know the truth and are now preparing to defend themselves, Draco I believe that you were told of a plan to take power over the muggle government?"

"Yes sir unfortunately he is planning to start with the muggle armed forces they are battling with each other at the moment and there are those that would follow him willingly they have weapons that would wipe each other out but some are so powerful that they could wipe out the world we need to stop him but this was a plan he wanted to put in motion after he destroys the order well he wants to destroy us I don't think for one second that he will."

"It won't get to that I'll stop him before he tries anything like that I promise you." Said Harry firmly

"I know you will Harry." Said Dumbledore he knew they were going to succeed.

"I will not fail even if I have to destroy myself to take him with me I swear I will not fail." Harry reassured them with pure determination.

"It will not come to that Harry mastering wandless defence is your main priority but there are ways that can totally destroy Tom I will be enlisting Miss Grainger's excellent skills in research to find our best options but you must prepare your self you may not like what you must do to Destroy him."

"If I have to Avada him then I will."

"That is not an option until all other possibilities have been researched but your courage is duly noted."

"It's not courage sir, I have to do this, I have no choice but I will do it because I owe it to those who have lost their lives and loved ones to this monster I will not stand by and let him destroy anyone else's lives-"Dumbledore watched Harry close to tears giving his reasons convincing himself that he had to one day soon take a life even if it was Voldemort's he had to do it he was their only hope he continued.

"I understand Harry I do, I know you will do what you must to protect those innocents and the ones you love you truly are a remarkable young man that never ceases to amaze me I know that we will win this, Alas I have to go now but I will be back tomorrow to start you wandless training and apparition lessons for you both spend today going through the theory in the books that I have left for you and be ready to begin after breakfast tomorrow."

With a nod he left so Harry and Draco could begin to look through the books that he had left for them. There were many books that were huge seeing them pilled up Draco thought.

'Something tells me that this all just got ten times more difficult.' chuckling to himself.


	6. mysabaticle

Im sorry friends I will be continuing this story after Christmas I have been moderating a harry potter website which took much of my time I was ready to upload ch 5 but my pc was hacked so I will be posting ch 5 very very soon I promise,

Merry Christmas and have a happy new year to all,

Love and hugs

Tigressa. xx


End file.
